The Dead Cherry Blossom
by Masquerade Puppet Bella
Summary: Team 7's guys come back to Konoha after a long peiod of time. What do they find? Sakura has moved and surpassed them all. Sad part is She turned into a tool due to her new abilites and became distant. Can Sasuke and the others save her before it's to late
1. Welcome Back

The Dead Cherry Blossom

**A/n: I'm sorry I keep making new stories and jump from place to place, but it gets boring going along with the same three plot lines. So bear with me will you?**

"Oh yeah, finally back to Konoha, eh teme?" Naruto asked as Sasuke, Kakashi, and himself walked towards Konoha. Naruto had met up with Sasuke as he was running away from the sound after finding out three important things. One, Orochimaru only wanted to have Sasuke as his new body. Awkward right? Two, Orochimaru had nothing more to teach him. Three, and this is the most important, Orochimaru was WEAKER than his brother Itachi. The only reason he didn't want to kill Orochimaru was because he'd have to kill the rest of the Sound Village, and that was too much work.

"Yeah, how much has everything changed?" Sasuke asked with his famous Uchiha smirk.

"I honestly don't know, what it's been well at least 5 or 6 years since I've been there, I left for training when you left. Do you know Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"Funny thing, I haven't been to Konoha in a while either. I left to go on my own just like you two did." Kakashi answered. The three stopped.

"Then, what about her?" Naruto asked. Sasuke thought about who _she_ might be, but then remembered. His loyal fan girl, Sakura.

"I don't know, she stopped talking to me two months before I left. I never saw her around." Kakashi said. The three looked up and saw Konoha in the distance. All waiting to go back.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's head home." Naruto stated as he pumped his fist into the air. The three then ran all the way home.

The three had just arrived at the Hokage's tower. Now, they were sitting out front waiting for the Hokage to let them in.

"You three may come in now." The Hokage's assistant Shizune stated as she opened the door for the three men.

"Wow, I'm glad to see you all back. My, how've you changed, well except for Kakashi. Come here; let me take a look at you boys." Tsunade stated as she walked towards the boys.

**"I don't think that's wise Tsunade-sama**" Someone thought to Tsunade.

"Err, you and your damn bloodline, you shouldn't use it so much." Tsunade whined. The three men stood puzzled, then their attention to an ANBU sitting on the window ceil.

"HEY! We got her first so GET OUT!" Naruto commanded. The ANBU just stared at the loudmouth and shrugged.

"So, how did it go?" Tsunade asked the ANBU.

**"Damn Sound Nins messed with my vocal cords, now all I can do is wait until they heal properly, that's why I'm using my bloodline." **The ANBU explained. "**Other then that, Hyuuga-san got pretty injured so I carried him to the hospital; I was running low on chakara so I couldn't heal him." **The ANBU continued.

"Sound Nins messed with your vocal cords and Neji got messed up. Not as bad as other times right?" Tsunade asked. The ANBU simply nodded.

"Okay, someone explain to me who he is, and everything else that's going on." A very annoyed Uchiha commanded.

**"Pushy aren't we?"** The ANBU asked.

"AUGH, get out of my mind!" Sasuke complained. The ANBU smirked, not that you could see it.

"I don't need to introduce her, it's a girl by the way Sasuke, she already knows you, right Sakura-chan?" Tsunade stated. Team 7's men just stared wide eyed as the person took the mask and cloak off. Sure enough it was Sakura, her hair was VERY long, and her body was fully developed.

"Hello, Uzamaki-san, Hatake-san, Uchiha-san. How have you guys been?" Sakura asked in a hoarse voice that was barely audible.

"Come here Sakura-chan; let me fix your voice for you." Tsunade stated as she got up from her desk and had Sakura sit down. Tsunade put her hand over Sakura's voice box and a green glow emitted from her hand.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Sakura said with a bow. "Now, I should check up on Neji-kun, he should be waking up any second, and remember last time he woke up and I wasn't there?" Sakura asked. Tsunade shuddered at the thought. In a blink of an eye, Sakura vanished.

"Th-that's Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned as he just remembered what happened. Tsunade gave out a sigh.

"I'm afraid so. You see Sakura has a very rare bloodline, so rare that, it hasn't been around in about 1,000 years. We found it out when I was training with her, but before that let's go back. Right after all three of you guys left, she became very distant; in fact she only came out of her house to buy food, missions, or training. She worried us all. Soon over time though, she started appearing more and more, but not the cheery cherry blossom we all knew. She started wearing black and only black. Her eyes became dull and full of many bad emotions such as depression, hate, anger, sadness, and the list goes on and on. When I decided to train her, she was a fast learner. In less than 5 months, she already learned half of my knowledge. Anyways, when I was training her one day, I noticed her head was always down. When I asked her what was wrong and she looked at me, you know what I saw?" Tsunade asked.

"Uh, Sakura asleep?" Naruto tried. Tsunade shook her head.

"No, I saw she had Sharingan. I was taken back, but then when she blinked, it turned into Byakugan and as she continued to blink, her eyes changed. Soon she passed out. She woke up the next day in the hospital room I put her in. As soon as she awoke I took he to see her father who was about to die. She bombarded him with questions which he answered all. Her bloodline has no name because it was lost a long time ago. As soon as Sakura started to master her bloodline, more powers came. She soon was able to talk to people through her mind, predict the future in some cases, and her favorite thing, telekinesis. I know she can do much more, but that's what I fear; now everyone wants her to be with them so they can be stronger. Sakura ignores it, but now I feel as if she's become a tool to Konoha. She's the leading ANBU, surpassed me and Jiraya combined, and is now the leading medic. She request to go on the most dangerous missions, not caring if she dies or lives. She once told me that so much power was a curse. Not to long ago, Sakura did receive a curse, Orochimaru gave her a curse mark that is the shape of a pentagram, the devil's symbol. Sakura doesn't fear anything, except herself." Tsunade finished with a sigh. The three men looked down and soaked in their newest discovery.

"Wow." That's the only thing the guys could say. They were speechless.

"Well, that's pretty much it about Sakura I think." Tsunade thought. "I hate to be disrespectful to Sakura, but we must continue. Kakashi, Naruto you two may go, but Sasuke, we must talk about your betrayal." Tsunade stated, soon the two ninja left leaving Tsunade and Sasuke.

"Sasuke, the choice isn't up to me, but up to the council, your trial will be held in three days. Until then," Tsunade stated. She summoned the fastest bird and wrote down two notes. "You will wait until your guardians come."

**A/n: well my loyal readers, here's the first chapter to The Dead Cherry Blossom. I hope you enjoyed the story. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned my other stories, just took a break.**

**-emo bella-chan**


	2. New Missions

The Dead Cherry Blossom

**A/n: I'm sorry I keep making new stories and jump from place to place, but it gets boring going along with the same three plot lines. So bear with me will you?**

_"Well, that's pretty much it about Sakura I think." Tsunade thought. "I hate to be disrespectful to Sakura, but we must continue. Kakashi, Naruto you two may go, but Sasuke, we must talk about your betrayal." Tsunade stated, soon the two ninja left leaving Tsunade and Sasuke._

_"Sasuke, the choice isn't up to me, but up to the council, your trial will be held in three days. Until then," Tsunade stated. She summoned the fastest bird and wrote down two notes. "You will wait until your guardians come" She continued._

Sasuke and Tsunade were waiting for Sasuke's guardian to come. Tsunade was actually being a good Hokage and doing her work instead of drinking. Sasuke on the other hand was playing with a strand of hair. They had been waiting a total of 15 minutes and neither of the two were patient.

"GAH! Where are those three?" Tsunade asked as she threw her pen down. Sasuke simply shrugged. Then someone came in through the door, one through the window, and one appearing in from the ground.

"AH! Sakura, how many times have I said not to do that in my office? And how come you three haven't changed out of your uniforms. Sakura, Shikamaru, and Neji, how many times do I have to say when I call you up to my office that doesn't have to do with a mission, you are to change out of uniform?" Tsunade yelled. Shikamaru rubbed his head, Neji leaned against the door, and Sakura had a smirk on her face, which once again no one could see. "Well, am I going to be honored with an answer?" Tsunade questioned.

"Would you have wanted to wait longer?" Sakura replied. Tsunade was going to answer, but shut her mouth.

"You win this time Sakura, you win this time." Tsunade stated. She was going to continue but Shikamaru interrupted.

"Actually, this is the 54th time this week." Shikamaru said lazily as he took out a note book and showed her tally marks.

"What ever, any ways, I have one, see. Anyways, you three will be Sasuke's guardians until the council decides his loyalty in three days, then you'll be reassigned teams with you three and Naruto if all goes well. I've already assigned living quarters which will be at Sakura's house. Why? For several reasons. One, Shikamaru is too lazy and his house is probably trashed. Two, Neji's house is already packed since he lives in the Hyuuga Manor. Three, I highly doubt Sasuke would want you three to live at his old place. And four, because Sakura loves her new house, doesn't she?" Tsunade stated as she pinched Sakura's cheeks.

"Tsunade." Sakura gave a warning. Tsunade soon stopped.

"Sorry. Anyways, Neji and Shikamaru pack your stuff to move into Sakura's house. Sakura and Sasuke, you guys go shopping. Buy groceries and Sasuke some new clothes. I don't think Konoha citizens would like to see you in Sound clothes." Tsunade concluded. She tossed Sakura a card that meant that they could get free stuff due to Tsunade's orders.

"Tsunade-sama, I take it I won't be going on missions any time soon?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'm sorry. Besides you need a break Ms. Me-against-the-world." Tsunade said with a smirk. Sakura removed her mask and cloak.

"Tsunade-sama, you know that's how I am." She replied. Tsunade gave her a smile before dismissing them.

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at Sakura's place around 5 in the afternoon. They found Neji and Shikamaru sitting on her porch.

"Genius, you forgot to give us you key." Shikamaru said.

"Genius, I don't use a key." Sakura replied. She cut a finger, took hold of the door knob, and focused her blood and chakara to unlock the door.

"Isn't that dangerous Sakura-chan?" Neji asked.

"Have you ever known Sakura in the past 5 or 6 years to not be dangerous?" Shikamaru asked. Neji simply shrugged. Sakura's house was HUGE! It was at least the size of a normal mansion plus two houses.

"Follow me, I'll show you your rooms. Just drop the groceries here for right now Uchiha-san." Sakura said. Sasuke did what he was told, but couldn't help but miss the old Sakura a tiny bit.

They came up to a room on the first floor by the kitchen.  
"Shikamaru-kun, this will be your room because your lazy, and the library is there and a door leads out of the library to a garden that is perfect for watching clouds. Also inside the library is a couple of brain teasers and stuff like that. Please drop you stuff off and come and join us so you can see where everyone else is." Sakura stated as she pointed to his room. About five minutes later Shikamaru came out.

"You know me to good Sakura-chan." Shikamaru smiled as he engulfed her in a tight hug. Sakura didn't respond. Why? She gave up those emotions and feelings a long time ago.

"Next, to Neji-kun's room." Sakura stated as she turned on a heel. The gang walked up to the third floor.

"This is your room Neji-kun. As you can see, this is the only room on this floor because this floor has an indoor training room for taijutsu. Please drop your stuff off and then join us." Sakura stated. Neji nodded and then did as told.

"Sasuke-san, I don't know how much you changed, so you are free to roam around and choose a room you want. If it's locked, DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO OPEN IT!" Sakura hissed. Sasuke gulped and Shikamaru chuckled a bit.

"Shikamaru-kun, think fast." Sakura stated, Shikamaru got into a defensive position, but instead ended up on the ground. "Not fast enough." Sakura whispered. "Now, go with Sasuke, I'll be in the library." She stated. And now became Sasuke's quest to find a room.


	3. Living Hell, Queen of the Bitches

The Dead Cherry Blossom

**A/n: I'm sorry I keep making new stories and jump from place to place, but it gets boring going along with the same three plot lines. So bear with me will you?**

**Here are the names of people who reviewed, they're awesome: Inu-Yasharockerchick (anonymous person and first person to review), ItaSaku29, CutieHinata12, Addi-cheeze and Bobby Toast (awesome name), Luhbutterfly (one of my loyal readers who is awesome), SasuSaku Forever and Ever (another loyal reader), vampirelove15 (anonymous reader), Addi-cheeze and Bobby Toast (again), uchihakiriko, ItaSaku29 (again), Ixxluvxxmyxxbella( yay my sissy!.) and oO Yukiko Oo.

* * *

**

_"Sasuke-san, I don't know how much you changed, so you are free to roam around and choose a room you want. If it's locked, DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO OPEN IT?" Sakura hissed. Sasuke gulped and Shikamaru chuckled a bit._

_"Shikamaru-kun, think fast." Sakura stated, Shikamaru got into a defensive position, but instead ended up on the ground. "Not fast enough." Sakura whispered. "Now, go with Sasuke, I'll be in the library." She stated. And now became Sasuke's quest to find a room._

"Damn it, every room on this floor is either locked or brings back horrible memories. Is she trying to torture me?" Sasuke asked as he tried another door which was locked.

"I doubt it, she's hardly home since she goes on freaking suicide missions all the time." Shikamaru yawned. Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"She goes on suicide missions all the time? She goes on suicide missions all the time, and here you are yawning about that?" Sasuke hissed. Shikamaru was unfazed.

"Sasuke-san, that's enough. What I do is my business and how I told Shikamaru-kun how to feel towards it is also my business. Now here," Sakura opened a door, "hopefully this room is suitable enough." The room was black and blue with a king sized bed, a desk, book shelf, bathroom, and computer. Sasuke was going to go off on her for telling him what her business was and for him to keep out of it, but she wasn't there.

"Where did she go?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru.

"Doorbell rang." He answered lazily.

"UCHIHA-SAN!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke came down the stairs to see three people.

"Sasuke-kun" A girl with glasses cried as she pulled Sasuke into a hug. "Since you left, we decided to leave too. Now, who's that whore?" She asked pointing to Sakura.

"I don't think you should have said that." Neji said as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Yeah, especially if she's stronger than Jiraya and Tsunade put together, top ANBU, and leading medic." Shikamaru said nonchalantly.

"She doesn't look so special, I mean look at that forehead." The girl countered while poking Sakura's forehead. In a heartbeat Sakura grabbed her hand and barely squeezed it and the girl's hand crack and unnerving sound. The two Sound Nin and Sasuke winced at the sound.

"Did you say something?" Sakura asked as she lazily looked at the girl.

"You bitch!" She shouted.

"Now, now Karin, no need to say names." Sakura pointed out.

"How did you know my name? Oh, Sasuke-kun must have mentioned me huh? I know I'm great right?" The said girl conceitedly answered.

"Actually you're quiet famous." Sakura said pretending to be excited.

"Really? How?" Karin asked.

"Right now you're famous in my world for being the greatest most annoying slut in the whole world. Don't for get stuck up, full of themselves, conceited, bitchy, and right now the most ugliest thing to look at, I mean what the fuck is up with your hair, I think your looks scared the hair dresser so much, that they only got to cut one side before running away. Trust me, I've seen disembodied limbs, and horrible murders, but you make them look like a flower." Sakura smirked. Karin stood wide eyed at the girl in front of her, no one had ever had the guts to say that to her.

"Why you, you're gonna pay for those remark towards me, I'm prettier than you. I mean pink hair that goes to you're knees? Won't that get in your way? Weird green eye? You're the freak an-" Karin shut up when rose vines seeped up from the ground tying her up while Sakura put a cloth on her.

"I swear that annoying voice of yours is going to make me deaf and kill the wild life." Sakura said as she covered her ears. Muffled complaints could be heard from Karin.

"Okay, you're really pissing me off." Sakura complained. Sakura walked over to Karin, took the hilt of her katana and hit her on the head with it causing Karin to knock out.

"Finally someone shuts her up. On our trip her all she could do was talk about Sasuke. God it gets annoying." A guy with water bottles on him said.

"Suigetsu if I'm correct, right?" Sakura asked.

"So you've heard of me? Hey she's alright, she hates Karin AND she's heard of me." Suigetsu proudly sang as he patted Sakura on the head.

"I'll admit I've heard of you, but also I had to get into your minds. That's how I knew Karin's name, your name, and Jugo's name." Sakura commented.

"Care to explain?" Jugo asked.

"That's my business. Now I'll have to take you to the Hokage to let her know that you guys are here. If anything she'll make you three stay with me. Maybe if we're lucky, she'll kill Karin." Sakura thought that last part out loud.

"Sakura-chan, I think you should let that genjutsu go so you don't waste anymore chakara. Besides you're home and you can get changed." Shikamaru pointed out. Sakura nodded and released the jutsu. Instead of Sakura in an intact ANBU uniform, she was in one that was al cut up with many bruises, cuts and blood all over her body.

"I'll be right back." Sakura whispered as vines engulfed her and took her away.

"Now that would be a cool thing to learn." Suigetsu and Jugo said in unison.

"What the hell did you guys do?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, Sakura got sent on a mission that was basically suicide before she came and helped us kick some sound ass." Shikamaru answered.

"Yeah, if she hadn't of come, Shikamaru and I wouldn't be here. Sakura healed Shikamaru, but didn't have enough chakara to save me, but she brought me back to get medical attention. She's a real hero, but a distant one." Neji spoke softly.

Sakura came back down fixed up except some bandages on her arms and legs. Her hair was in a lazy ponytail with her bangs across her left eye, she wore a black mesh long sleeve under a black top, for pants she wore black cargo capris that went to her shin which showed her tightly wrapped bandages. She wore standard black ninja shoes and forehead protector on a black cloth on her head like a headband. Nails painted black and also had a black choker with a silver crescent moon on it. She cleaned up pretty good.

"Ready people?" Sakura asked in a hushed voice.

"You used your voice to much insulting that Karin bitch didn't you?" Neji asked.

"What if I did?" Sakura asked trying to raise her voice.

"Sakura-chan you should know better. You just got strangled by Sound Ninja which messed up your vocal cords. Tsunade-sama just fixed them up too. What do you think she's gonna say." Shikamaru asked.

"I'll buy her sake and she'll forget, now lets go." Sakura argued as she brushed pass the guys and as roses dragged Karin with her. It was going to be hell for our precious dead cherry blossom.

* * *

**A/n: sorry if it's short, my arm hurts. Anyways, you know what to do so make me happy! **


	4. Hello

The Dead Cherry Blossom

**A/n: I'm sorry I keep making new stories and jump from place to place, but it gets boring going along with the same three plot lines. So bear with me will you?**

**Here are the names of people who reviewed, they're awesome: oO Yukiko Oo, Luka1Sakura, Luhbutterfly, uchihakiriko, Ixxluvxxmyxxbella, ItaSaku29, Addi-cheeze and Bobby-Toast, and jackie-chan1230. Now, that's not enough reviews. Now I have to get at least 15 reviews for this chapter, or else I don't update.

* * *

**

Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin we're walking towards the tower, except in Karin's case being dragged. People were giving dirty looks and whispering at the group. Sakura was clearly irritated.

"Konoha citizens, I expected more from you. Do you think that if they were walking with me, they're bad people? I have never once heard you whisper behind people's backs. You all should be ashamed of yourselves." Sakura spoke loudly so that the whispering citizens could hear her. Immediately they stopped.

"Thank you." Jugo whispered.

"Yeah, we may be from Sound, but still, I don't like the whispering comments from people when you're hoping to become a citizen yourself." Suigetsu whispered.

"Whatever." Sakura whispered in a very quiet voice.

The group was barely coming up to the tower when a guy with purple/black hair came running out and crashing into Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, sorry. Anyways, the Hokage wishes to see you." The man said as he faced the other way of Sakura trying to cover up his blush. Sakura knew this person had a crush on her even if she had been cold and distant from people and she admired that. She knew that he was the same way so the hung out a lot on spare time.

"It's alright Yuki-kun; we both should have been paying attention. My mind has a lot on it. I'm free next Saturday if you still wanted to go to the fair with me. Sorry I couldn't get back sooner, I've been busy." Sakura whispered. Yuki's face had a smirk on it. He was like Sasuke, but showed more emotions like embarrassment when he came around Sakura.

"Yeah, sure. Anyways I'll talk to you later." Yuki said as he disappeared.

"Tch, finally agreed to a date with him huh?" Shikamaru asked with amusement.

"Have you with Ino?" Sakura retorted.

"Touché." Shikamaru sighed. He may have been a genius, but Sakura was already two steps ahead of the male that was already sixty-five and up steps ahead of everyone. She was a genius.

"It's a wonder how anyone can date a human ice block like yourself." Karin spat. Sakura had let Karin go five minutes upon coming towards the tower.

"I know someone just as cold." Sakura replied as she stared at Sasuke.

* * *

"Sakura, I know you have to watch over Sasuke, but- who the hell are they? Wait a minute, those are Sound Nins. Sakura, what the hell are you doing with them?" Tsunade questioned. 

"These are Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin. They are from the Sound Village, but they wanted to come to Konoha. I've already done a test to see if they're trustworthy. They want to become loyal Konoha citizens. Now, tell me Tsunade-sama, do you really think that they'd be standing if I knew they couldn't be trusted?" This time Sakura did the questioning. Sasuke was flabbergasted. (**A/n: Isn't that a funny word? Flabbergasted. Who made that word up? Oh, yeah, back to the story.**) When he had lived in Konoha, no one, and he meant no one, stood up to Tsunade that way.

"You're trying to hard to speak. You recently yelled at a person or two. I want to know who so I can personally kill them for making you use your voice. I know you and you don't use your voice unless necessary, especially if you're losing your voice." Tsunade deadpanned. Karin gulped. She could be killed right there on the spot for making Sakura yell at her.

"Tsunade-sama, the person, or rather people I had to yell at were Konoha citizens. They were whispering and staring at Sasuke-san and company as we walked over here. It was pretty disrespectful if you asked me. If these people weren't with me, I could understand, but with me there, it's a whole other level." Sakura spoke with pain. Everyone who was in the room was shocked, they thought she would have Karin killed, but she didn't.

"Okay, but please, I'm sure you have enough chakara to heal yourself properly, so please do." Tsunade pleaded. Sakura complied and started to heal herself. In about five minutes, she was better. "Sakura-chan, come on, let's hear a few notes off that pretty voice of yours.

"How about no." Sakura sang as she carried each word longer than normal singing the sentence.

"You just did. Now, your mission for right now is to sing everything you say to relieve my headache that the loudmouth gave me." Tsunade whined as she rubbed her temples. It was true Sakura did have a good singing voice, but still she didn't want to sing, nor anger the Hokage

"I hope you know I feel pretty stupid and when I'm done I'm going to be pissed so I feel sorry for my training grounds." Sakura sang.

"Ah, much better, thank you Sakura-hime. Well, since you three will also be held at trial, Sakura-hime do you have room for three more at your house?" Tsunade asked ignoring the glare she got from Sakura every time she said "-hime". Tsunade said that to annoy her, that's all.

"I do, I would also prefer you to call me Sakura, Sakura-chan, Sakura-san, or Haruno-san. NOT Sakura-hime." Sakura spat.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Now I suggest you go clothes shopping with these three. Also, the real reason for me calling you up here is-" Tsunade started saying.

"Is for me to do some paperwork you don't understand." Sakura finished. Tsunade just smiled.

"Thank you so much for understanding. Here's the documents, and use that card I gave you please." Tsunade smiled. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Neji-san, Shikamaru-san, please take these four with you, I'll be busy." Sakura "asked" before she disappeared into the flowers.

"Well, you heard her, let's go." Neji commanded.

* * *

The six got back three hours later due to Karin's constant decision making. They came back to the house and to their surprise; it was open with people inside Sakura's house. 

"Hey, it's the teme and company! Welcome back guys." Naruto shouted.

"Naruto you baka, you came back when he did. So we should be welcoming back you too." Kiba commented. Everyone was in suits and dresses.

"Who planned this out?" Sasuke demanded more than asked.

"Tsunade baa-chan, she convinced Sakura-chan into having a dinner at her house. But hey, you gotta admit, I look good in a suit." Naruto praised himself as he twirled around. The six just rolled their eyes and walked in. Apparently, Sakura had gotten a lot done in three hours. Everything was nice, her house already was nice, with crystal chandeliers and pearl and marble floors, but honestly it looked more like a castle now. One thing they all knew, this was not genjutsu, and this was the house that they had been at before. All around were people Sasuke knew and they were all dressed up in suits or dresses and had glasses of red wine and were socializing. If anything, it looked more like a ball.

"Go get changed, I'm pretty sure you all got fancy clothes." Shikamaru commented lazily. Soon the six departed and went to get changed. The three new people just chose any room, which happened to be a room they wanted. They all came down twenty minutes later.

"So, dobe, where's Sakura, I've scene many people I know, some I don't yet I haven't scene Sakura." Sasuke stated.

"Oh, sakura-san, well after making sure everything was good, the girls dragged her upstairs so they could get her dressed. You should have scene how desperate Sakura-chan was. She was hanging onto the stairs for dear life." Naruto chuckled.

"Ahem, may I please have your attention, dinner is served." Shizune announced. Shortly everyone was filing into the dinning room. There was a long, and I repeat long dinning table. Tsunade sat at one head and everyone soon filled the chairs. Sasuke sat next to the empty head while Naruto sat across from him on the other side. Next to Sasuke was Kakashi, next to him the bitch, I mean whore, I mean Karin, next to her was Jugo, and next to him was Shikamaru, then Ino. On Naruto's side were Naruto, Hinata, Yuki, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Neji, and Tenten. Soon dishes were coming out of the kitchen.

"Hinata, where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"S-she's p-probably still i-i-in h-her room." Hinata stuttered. As if on cue, Sakura came looking absolutely stunning. She was wearing a black dress that came up to mid thigh, but it was longer in back. She wore boots that went a little lower than her knee, black diamond earrings, her crescent moon choker, and her hair was in a complicated bun with her bangs sweeping over her left eye and an elegant black diamond heart bracelet. She had a little bit of lip gloss on, as well as black eyeliner. Sakura quickly took her seat. She stared out at everyone who looked surprised. Sakura waited till everyone had their dishes in front of them before she stood. Sakura brought her glass of red wine up along with a fork and tapped it letting its sound ring through the dinning room.

"May I please have your attention? Thank you. Once again, I thank you for attending this dinner. As you all know, two of our most valuable citizens have returned. I know what most of you are thinking about Sasuke-san, and I for one am happy that he returned on his own free will. Hopefully we can out the past behind us and start anew. I would also like to bring to our attention our hopefully new members of our family in Konoha, Suigetsu-kun, Jugo-kun and Karin-chan." Sakura softly said. Sakura was a good actress when it looked like she had actually cared about Karin. "What is important that our family in Konoha is now complete with three new members. Once again thank you for attending my home and this dinner for this wonderful "Welcome Back" and "Welcome to Konoha" party. With out further ado, you may now eat." Sakura finished with a fake smile. People clapped at the end of her speech and began eating. Sakura began to eat, but thoughts were else where. Sighing, Sakura finished up with her meal. Soon after everyone was done dessert was served.

After dinner and dessert had been finished, people sat around admiring her house, dancing to some music, or just socializing. One after one people began leaving and Sakura being a polite hostess said her good byes to everyone. By the time she had finished with everything it was around 2am. All Sakura wanted to do was climb into her nice and soft king sized bed in her nice black room and sleep. She couldn't yet though, she had to get changed out of her clothes, AND THEN she could sleep.

* * *

**A/n: Well, here's chapter three I think. It's chapter three I think. Oh well, if it isn't it isn't. Anyways, better review or emo-chan doesn't update. Ja Ne **


	5. Good Bye

The Dead Cherry Blossom

**A/n: I'm sorry I keep making new stories and jump from place to place, but it gets boring going along with the same three plot lines. So bear with me will you?

* * *

**

Sakura woke up at 7 am, not nearly enough sleep for her, but thanks to her automatic alarm system in her body, that's the time she woke up. Sakura jumped into the shower to wake herself up. When she finished, she just had her bra and underwear on before she placed a black towel on her head and a robe that went an inch above her knees along with a pair of black slippers. Sakura had completely forgotten about her house guest. If she hadn't she would be wearing normal clothes.

Sakura was walking into her dinning room to find Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin talking and complaining. Shikamaru broke out laughing when he saw Sakura.

"You –laugh- forgot –laugh- about us?!" He cried as he held his stomach and was lying on the ground.

"You baka, of course she forgot abut us. I doubt she'd come out in a robe if she remembered." Neji pointed out. Suigetsu, Jugo, Sasuke, and Karin were just staring at Sakura who looked like she didn't give a fuck.

"Okay, I'll admit it, I fucking forgot. Don't rub it in." Sakura hissed as she turned around to go and get changed.

"Fuck, she has a nice body." Suigetsu complimented as he remembered her shape from a moment ago.

Sakura came back down dress in the almost same outfit as the day before except she wore a grey shirt.

"Did you guys eat, or did looking at Karin make you lose your appetite?" Sakura asked as she made her way through the dining room.

"Bitch, say that to my face!" Karin shouted. Soon Sakura was standing in front of Karin.

"Did you guys eat, or did looking at Karin make you lose you appetite?" Sakura repeated. The next thing Karin knew was she was all the way across the dinning hall and Sakura's hand was still in a slap form.

"Don't you dare challenge me, it won't be pretty." Sakura deadpanned as she walked into the kitchen and came out with a cup of coffee. Sakura grabbed a scroll and started to read as she sipped on her coffee. Sakura's eye's started to glow red.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH YOUR EYES!" Jugo yelled. Sakura turned her head ever so slightly and blinked, this time they were purple.

"Please keep your voice down. It's a natural occurrence to me, part of my bloodline, it does this automatically. In approximately two minutes, Naruto is going to run into the door." Sakura whispered as she took another sip. Sakura blinked and her eyes turned back.

"Lies Sakura-chan lies." Neji said as he rested his head on his hands and glared at her.

"What am I lying about Neji-san?" Sakura asked. She stared at him straight in the eyes as her eyes turned into the same as his.

"That's not the only thing, sure Naruto is going to run into the door as you predict, but that scroll says something. Now give it to me." Neji commanded as he suddenly stood up.

"No." Sakura responded as she looked back down.

"NOW!" Neji commanded. Neji jumped onto the table.

"Get off the table Neji-san." Sakura said as she continued to read. Her eyes turned golden and then back.

"That's IT! Give me the god damn mother fucking scroll!" Neji shouted as he tried to snatch it from Sakura. Sakura jumped on the table as well and did a quick back flip as the rest of the guest watched. Sakura and Neji soon got into a full fledged fight.

"Are they always like this?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru.

"All the time." He responded lazily and continued to watch the fight.

"Okay, this has gone on long enough." Sakura stated. "Death Style: Hell's Black Flame." The four new people ducked afraid of the jutsu, as soon as nothing happened, they looked from their hiding place to see the scroll in Sakura's hand burning in a black flame.

"DAMN IT SAKURA!" Neji yelled as he sat back down. Just then, Naruto ran into the room. Shikamaru looked at the clock,

"Three minutes Sakura-chan, three. You were off by one." Shikamaru pointed to the clock.

"Whatever, I don't pay much attention or focus on that part of the bloodline. It hardly even comes up. If it came up more often, I would have avoided this!" Sakura yelled as she pointed to her neck.

"You would have avoided having a neck?" Jugo asked.

"No you moron, this." Sakura yelled as she took her left arm out of her sleeve to reveal the pentagram and some complicated patterns that went down about six inches from her shoulder.

"That's Orochimaru' special curse mark, he's been working on it since Sasuke arrived." Karin whispered as her eyes were huge.

"At first it was the pentagram, and now this pattern showed up when I walked into my room after coming down." Sakura explained as she put her arm back into her sleeve.

"Hello? Did anyone notice me?" Naruto asked.

"Speak and leave, it better be good though seeing I have a busy schedule. I need to find out why this thing is dissipating my reflexes. If Itachi was to attack me right now, I'd be dead." Sakura stated.

"What do you mean 'If Itachi were to attack you right now'?" Sasuke asked as a deadly aurora came around him.

"Your fucking brother has been stalking me because he wants me to join him. Why would I though? I'm stronger than all of them, except Itachi and the Leader." Sakura explained. "We've gotten into a few fights, he leaving me on the brink of death while I left him with horrible images imprinted in his mind and a few fractures maybe even broken bones." She continued. Sasuke walked up to Sakura and pushed her against the wall and pinned her there.

"You've fought against my brother? You've fought against him and haven't even said a word about it. My FUCKIN LIFE LONG DREAM IS TO KILL HIM and here you are fighting him till YOU ARE ALMOST DEAD AND HE HAS A FEW FRACTURES AND YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN?! WERE YOU EVEN GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT IT!?" Sasuke screamed. Sakura didn't even blink or show any concern.

"Sasuke please let me go. To tell you the truth, I don't care if I die right at this very second. I don't care if you slap me, punch me, kick me, strangle me, stab me, or do anything to me right now, I will take it. The reason why I'm like this happened about six years ago when I woke up on a bench while someone knocked me out the night before going to seek revenge. I stopped caring when you left. So, no, I wasn't going to tell you about me and Itachi, now let go." Sakura stated. Sasuke let go and Sakura walked out of the kitchen and to her room.

"Uh, wow, I guess I showed up at a pretty inconvenient time, I'll come back later." Naruto said as he left. Sasuke seemed to be frozen in time as he took in everything that had just happened moments ago.

_Flash Back:_

_"Speak and leave, it better be good though seeing I have a busy schedule. I need to find out why this thing is dissipating my reflexes. If Itachi was to attack me right now, I'd be dead." Sakura stated._

_"What do you mean 'If Itachi were to attack you right now'?" Sasuke asked as a deadly aurora came around him._

_"Your fucking brother has been stalking me because he wants me to join him. Why would I though? I'm stronger than all of them, except Itachi and the Leader." Sakura explained. "We've gotten into a few fights, he leaving me on the brink of death while I left him with horrible images imprinted in his mind and a few fractures maybe even broken bones." She continued. Sasuke walked up to Sakura and pushed her against the wall and pinned her there._

_"You've fought against my brother? You've fought against him and haven't even said a word about it. My FUCKIN LIFE LONG DREAM IS TO KILL HIM and here you are fighting him till YOU ARE ALMOST DEAD AND HE HAS A FEW FRACTURES AND YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN?! WERE YOU EVEN GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT IT!?" Sasuke screamed. Sakura didn't even blink or show any concern._

_"Sasuke please let me go. To tell you the truth, I don't care if I die right at this very second. I don't care if you slap me, punch me, kick me, strangle me, stab me, or do anything to me right now, I will take it. The reason why I'm like this happened about six years ago when I woke up on a bench while someone knocked me out the night before going to seek revenge. I stopped caring when you left. So, no, I wasn't going to tell you about me and Itachi, now let go." Sakura stated. Sasuke let go and Sakura walked out of the kitchen and to her room._

_End Flash back_

"Hey Sasuke-kun, just forget about that bitch, she has no right to speak to you like that." Karin said.

"GET YOU FUCKING HAND OFF ME!" Sakura yelled from upstairs. Soon everyone ran upstairs only to find Sakura's door open.

"Sakura-chan? You okay?" Shikamaru asked. No answer, they walked into her room which was all dark with puppets hanging from the ceiling. Her room gave off an eerie feeling and everyone was crept out. The smell of blood was in the air, but no blood was anywhere. Everyone was freaked as they looked around and saw papers scattered, black rose petals along with red rose petals were everywhere, the puppets seem to follow you, and finally they found a kunai with dry blood on it.

"Is this really her room?" Suigetsu asked as he gulped.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so, Neji she's been at it again." Shikamaru whispered as he took hold of the kunai with dry blood.

"At what again?" Jugo asked.

"Cutting herself." Sasuke answered.

"How did you know?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's kinda obvious you know." Sasuke said as he picked up a scroll with poetry that she wrote on it. "Poetry?" He asked.

"Don't look at us, we don't know too much about her anymore." Neji answered.

"What's this?" Karin asked as she flipped a box open. Soon a beautiful melody started to play and Karin took out its contents. Inside were a bunch of pictures of Sakura as a child and her smiling, her and her dad, some pieces of jewelry, a dried cherry blossom, some other items that seemed to be from her childhood. Finally the last thing in the box was a picture of Team 7 that was torn apart into separate pictures meaning that the once whole picture, was now four different pictures with writing on each of them. The picture of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke read the same thing, "They abandoned me" while the picture of her said "I've abandoned myself."

"I found something." Suigetsu shouted. Soon everyone was around him. He had a note that said:

_I've taken Sakura-chan because she can be worth more to us than you Konoha. You only use her to save your sorry asses from trouble. You don't care abut her in anyways. Tsunade, you made her live with Sasuke, the same Sasuke that left her on a bench when she poured her heart out to him. Did you want to make her suffer from someone she purposely forgot? Then when three other of Sasuke's people come, you also stick them in her house. I bet she'll be happy with the Akatsuki seeing that we'll understand her and be her new family._

_Uchiha Itachi_

" ITACHI!!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed.

* * *

**A/n: Oh, wow the cliffy. Anyways updating all my stories because Luhbutterfly updated two chapters of "What Comes Around, Goes Around". Read it, it's good.**


	6. Pretty much a recap

The Dead Cherry Blossom

**A/n: I'm sorry I keep making new stories and jump from place to place, but it gets boring going along with the same three plot lines. So bear with me will you?

* * *

**

_RECAP_

_Sakura woke up at 7 am, not nearly enough sleep for her, but thanks to her automatic alarm system in her body, that's the time she woke up. Sakura jumped into the shower to wake herself up. When she finished, she just had her bra and underwear on before she placed a black towel on her head and a robe that went an inch above her knees along with a pair of black slippers. Sakura had completely forgotten about her house guest. If she hadn't she would be wearing normal clothes._

_Sakura was walking into her dinning room to find Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin talking and complaining. Shikamaru broke out laughing when he saw Sakura._

_"You –laugh- forgot –laugh- about us?!" He cried as he held his stomach and was lying on the ground._

_"You baka, of course she forgot abut us. I doubt she'd come out in a robe if she remembered." Neji pointed out. Suigetsu, Jugo, Sasuke, and Karin were just staring at Sakura who looked like she didn't give a fuck._

_"Okay, I'll admit it, I fucking forgot. Don't rub it in." Sakura hissed as she turned around to go and get changed._

_"Fuck, she has a nice body." Suigetsu complimented as he remembered her shape from a moment ago._

_Sakura came back down dress in the almost same outfit as the day before except she wore a grey shirt._

_"Did you guys eat, or did looking at Karin make you lose your appetite?" Sakura asked as she made her way through the dining room._

_"Bitch, say that to my face!" Karin shouted. Soon Sakura was standing in front of Karin._

_"Did you guys eat, or did looking at Karin make you lose you appetite?" Sakura repeated. The next thing Karin knew was she was all the way across the dinning hall and Sakura's hand was still in a slap form._

_"Don't you dare challenge me, it won't be pretty." Sakura deadpanned as she walked into the kitchen and came out with a cup of coffee. Sakura grabbed a scroll and started to read as she sipped on her coffee. Sakura's eye's started to glow red._

_"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH YOUR EYES!" Jugo yelled. Sakura turned her head ever so slightly and blinked, this time they were purple._

_"Please keep your voice down. It's a natural occurrence to me, part of my bloodline, it does this automatically. In approximately two minutes, Naruto is going to run into the door." Sakura whispered as she took another sip. Sakura blinked and her eyes turned back._

_"Lies Sakura-chan lies." Neji said as he rested his head on his hands and glared at her._

_"What am I lying about Neji-san?" Sakura asked. She stared at him straight in the eyes as her eyes turned into the same as his._

_"That's not the only thing, sure Naruto is going to run into the door as you predict, but that scroll says something. Now give it to me." Neji commanded as he suddenly stood up._

_"No." Sakura responded as she looked back down._

_"NOW!" Neji commanded. Neji jumped onto the table._

_"Get off the table Neji-san." Sakura said as she continued to read. Her eyes turned golden and then back._

_"That's IT! Give me the god damn mother fucking scroll!" Neji shouted as he tried to snatch it from Sakura. Sakura jumped on the table as well and did a quick back flip as the rest of the guest watched. Sakura and Neji soon got into a full fledged fight._

_"Are they always like this?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru._

_"All the time." He responded lazily and continued to watch the fight._

_"Okay, this has gone on long enough." Sakura stated. "Death Style: Hell's Black Flame." The four new people ducked afraid of the jutsu, as soon as nothing happened, they looked from their hiding place to see the scroll in Sakura's hand burning in a black flame._

_"DAMN IT SAKURA!" Neji yelled as he sat back down. Just then, Naruto ran into the room. Shikamaru looked at the clock,_

_"Three minutes Sakura-chan, three. You were off by one." Shikamaru pointed to the clock._

_"Whatever, I don't pay much attention or focus on that part of the bloodline. It hardly even comes up. If it came up more often, I would have avoided this!" Sakura yelled as she pointed to her neck._

_"You would have avoided having a neck?" Jugo asked._

_"No you moron, this." Sakura yelled as she took her left arm out of her sleeve to reveal the pentagram and some complicated patterns that went down about six inches from her shoulder._

_"That's Orochimaru' special curse mark, he's been working on it since Sasuke arrived." Karin whispered as her eyes were huge._

_"At first it was the pentagram, and now this pattern showed up when I walked into my room after coming down." Sakura explained as she put her arm back into her sleeve._

_"Hello? Did anyone notice me?" Naruto asked._

_"Speak and leave, it better be good though seeing I have a busy schedule. I need to find out why this thing is dissipating my reflexes. If Itachi was to attack me right now, I'd be dead." Sakura stated._

_"What do you mean 'If Itachi were to attack you right now'?" Sasuke asked as a deadly aurora came around him._

_"Your fucking brother has been stalking me because he wants me to join him. Why would I though? I'm stronger than all of them, except Itachi and the Leader." Sakura explained. "We've gotten into a few fights, he leaving me on the brink of death while I left him with horrible images imprinted in his mind and a few fractures maybe even broken bones." She continued. Sasuke walked up to Sakura and pushed her against the wall and pinned her there._

_"You've fought against my brother? You've fought against him and haven't even said a word about it. My FUCKIN LIFE LONG DREAM IS TO KILL HIM and here you are fighting him till YOU ARE ALMOST DEAD AND HE HAS A FEW FRACTURES AND YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN?! WERE YOU EVEN GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT IT!?" Sasuke screamed. Sakura didn't even blink or show any concern._

_"Sasuke please let me go. To tell you the truth, I don't care if I die right at this very second. I don't care if you slap me, punch me, kick me, strangle me, stab me, or do anything to me right now, I will take it. The reason why I'm like this happened about six years ago when I woke up on a bench while someone knocked me out the night before going to seek revenge. I stopped caring when you left. So, no, I wasn't going to tell you about me and Itachi, now let go." Sakura stated. Sasuke let go and Sakura walked out of the kitchen and to her room._

_"Uh, wow, I guess I showed up at a pretty inconvenient time, I'll come back later." Naruto said as he left. Sasuke seemed to be frozen in time as he took in everything that had just happened moments ago._

_Flash Back:_

_"Speak and leave, it better be good though seeing I have a busy schedule. I need to find out why this thing is dissipating my reflexes. If Itachi was to attack me right now, I'd be dead." Sakura stated._

_"What do you mean 'If Itachi were to attack you right now'?" Sasuke asked as a deadly aurora came around him._

_"Your fucking brother has been stalking me because he wants me to join him. Why would I though? I'm stronger than all of them, except Itachi and the Leader." Sakura explained. "We've gotten into a few fights, he leaving me on the brink of death while I left him with horrible images imprinted in his mind and a few fractures maybe even broken bones." She continued. Sasuke walked up to Sakura and pushed her against the wall and pinned her there._

_"You've fought against my brother? You've fought against him and haven't even said a word about it. My FUCKIN LIFE LONG DREAM IS TO KILL HIM and here you are fighting him till YOU ARE ALMOST DEAD AND HE HAS A FEW FRACTURES AND YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN?! WERE YOU EVEN GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT IT!?" Sasuke screamed. Sakura didn't even blink or show any concern._

_"Sasuke please let me go. To tell you the truth, I don't care if I die right at this very second. I don't care if you slap me, punch me, kick me, strangle me, stab me, or do anything to me right now, I will take it. The reason why I'm like this happened about six years ago when I woke up on a bench while someone knocked me out the night before going to seek revenge. I stopped caring when you left. So, no, I wasn't going to tell you about me and Itachi, now let go." Sakura stated. Sasuke let go and Sakura walked out of the kitchen and to her room._

_End Flash back_

_"Hey Sasuke-kun, just forget about that bitch, she has no right to speak to you like that." Karin said._

_"GET YOU FUCKING HAND OFF ME!" Sakura yelled from upstairs. Soon everyone ran upstairs only to find Sakura's door open._

_"Sakura-chan? You okay?" Shikamaru asked. No answer, they walked into her room which was all dark with puppets hanging from the ceiling. Her room gave off an eerie feeling and everyone was crept out. The smell of blood was in the air, but no blood was anywhere. Everyone was freaked as they looked around and saw papers scattered, black rose petals along with red rose petals were everywhere, the puppets seem to follow you, and finally they found a kunai with dry blood on it._

_"Is this really her room?" Suigetsu asked as he gulped._

_"Yeah, I'm afraid so, Neji she's been at it again." Shikamaru whispered as he took hold of the kunai with dry blood._

_"At what again?" Jugo asked._

_"Cutting herself." Sasuke answered._

_"How did you know?" Shikamaru asked._

_"It's kinda obvious you know." Sasuke said as he picked up a scroll with poetry that she wrote on it. "Poetry?" He asked._

_"Don't look at us, we don't know too much about her anymore." Neji answered._

_"What's this?" Karin asked as she flipped a box open. Soon a beautiful melody started to play and Karin took out its contents. Inside were a bunch of pictures of Sakura as a child and her smiling, her and her dad, some pieces of jewelry, a dried cherry blossom, some other items that seemed to be from her childhood. Finally the last thing in the box was a picture of Team 7 that was torn apart into separate pictures meaning that the once whole picture, was now four different pictures with writing on each of them. The picture of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke read the same thing, "They abandoned me" while the picture of her said "I've abandoned myself."_

_"I found something." Suigetsu shouted. Soon everyone was around him. He had a note that said:_

_I've taken Sakura-chan because she can be worth more to us than you Konoha. You only use her to save your sorry asses from trouble. You don't care abut her in anyways. Tsunade, you made her live with Sasuke, the same Sasuke that left her on a bench when she poured her heart out to him. Did you want to make her suffer from someone she purposely forgot? Then when three other of Sasuke's people come, you also stick them in her house. I bet she'll be happy with the Akatsuki seeing that we'll understand her and be her new family._

_Uchiha Itachi_

_"ITACHI!!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed._

* * *

"Calm down, sheesh." Neji said.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HYUUGA?! SAKRA JUST GOT KIDNAPPED BY MY BROTHER AND YOUR TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah, yelling isn't going to do anything, we need to tell Tsunade-sama and she'll tell us what to do then, you never know, you and your friends might not even get to go. I bet the retrieval team will be Shikamaru, Hinata, Yuki, Naruto, Kakashi, Tenten, Kiba, Ino, and me." Neji stated.

"Neji, where is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Byakugan. It's under her pillow, in her drawer, and in the wall" Neji answered.

"What is 'it'?" Jugo asked.

"They're some items Sakura created that acts like a tracker devise. You see, her choker is the thing that leads us to where she is. If they take that away, she has a tattoo like thing that's able to come off if a seal is preformed of a black rose on her arm, if they remove that, then we have a special scroll that can only be used as a last resort." Shikamaru explained and soon all six of them were n their way to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

The six just burst through the door to find out that the people Neji had mentioned were there.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? YOU NEED TO KNOCK!" Tsunade scolded.

"Sakura-chan was kidnapped by Itachi less than half an hour ago. We need to send a team out right away." Neji yelled in a cool way.

"Oh, that's bad, really bad. Okay, Shikamaru, Hinata, Yuki, Naruto, Kakashi, Tenten, Kiba, Ino, and Neji, you will be gong on the retrieval mission." Tsunade stated.

"Tsunade-sama let us help too. We may be of no assistance, but if there is a fight, we could be back up." Suigetsu pleaded.

"Alright. Yuki, Sakura has been teaching you some stuff that people outside of her clan could do if a Haruno taught them right?" Tsunade asked as Yuki nodded. "Okay, do you think you can tell us something about what had happened?"

"Alright." Yuki answered, soon his eyes began to glow yellow. "Sakura was reading a scroll when her eyes turned yellow." Yuki started.

"Can you see what she saw?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, she saw Naruto running in and, and she also saw Itachi taking her away." Yuki stated as his eyes turned back to yellow, and then it hit Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, and Jugo.

* * *

_Flash back:_

"_Speak and leave, it better be good though seeing I have a busy schedule. I need to find out why this thing is dissipating my reflexes. If Itachi was to attack me right now, I'd be dead." Sakura stated._

_"What do you mean 'If Itachi were to attack you right now'?" Sasuke asked as a deadly aurora came around him._

_"Your fucking brother has been stalking me because he wants me to join him. Why would I though? I'm stronger than all of them, except Itachi and the Leader." Sakura explained. "We've gotten into a few fights, he leaving me on the brink of death while I left him with horrible images imprinted in his mind and a few fractures maybe even broken bones." She continued._

_End Flashback

* * *

_

"She knew Tsunade-sama, she gave us a hint. SHE KNEW SHE WAS GOING TO BE CAPTURED!" Shikamaru exclaimed. Tsunade sighed.

"We don't have too much time, use that scroll. It is a last resort to get her back." Tsunade rubbed her temples. Neji handed Yuki the scroll.

"Release." Yuki said and soon the scroll unraveled itself and gave direct coordinates where Sakura was.

'Now, go!" Tsunade commanded and everyone left.

* * *


	7. The Plan

The Dead Cherry Blossom

**A/n: I'm sorry I keep making new stories and jump from place to place, but it gets boring going along with the same three plot lines. So bear with me will you? P.S: Itachi is going to be OOC.

* * *

**

"Wake up you good for nothing Kunoichi" Kisame yelled as he walked into the room Sakura had been held captive. Kisame didn't like Sakura and Sakura didn't like Kisame. Kisame had been waiting for an answer, but never got one. "I said WAKE UP!" He yelled. Once again there was no answer. "Why you good for nothing bitch." Kisame was about to slap her but a pair of hands caught him.

"Kisame, out!" Itachi hissed. Kisame hesitantly obliged.

"Okay, wake up Sakura-chan." Itachi tried. No answer. "I said get up." Once again no reply. Itachi got frustrated and went over to the bed she laid on. "Wake up my princess." He whispered into her ear only to get no answer. Itachi bent down and kissed Sakura on the lips. Sakura's eyes opened and quickly slapped Itachi, HARD.

"Fucking perverted Uchiha asshole!" Sakura spat out as she tried to get Itachi's taste out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry my little princess, but you needed to wake up, sleeping beauty." Itachi whispered as he sat on the bed.

"Fuck you, you fucking arrogant ass." Sakura hissed.

"My, my someone has a foul mouth. You're a beautiful young lady so talk like one." Itachi said.

"Fuck off, it's my body and person so I'll talk the way I want and do the things I wanna do." Sakura stated.

* * *

"Are we there yet Yuki?" Neji asked. They had been traveling for about two days so far.

"No, not yet." He replied. Yuki was leading ahead.

"Why the fuck does this good for nothing bitch have to go missing. I could be sitting in my home snuggling with my Sasuke-kun." Karin snorted. Neji, Shikamaru, and Yuki stopped and so did the rest.

"Shut the fuck up bitch. The house you're living in isn't yours, it's Sakura's. Do you have any idea what Sakura misses during her suicide missions? She missed her best friend birthday, her best friend's wedding, and her best friend's funeral because of them. She misses the annual Spring festival that she use to love, she misses Halloween, Christmas, and New Year's for her missions. She misses everything for her missions, hell she even misses her own birthday. We hardly see her and here you are cussing her out." Neji hissed. Soon they were on the move again and Karin shut up.

**"The Spring festival, she always use to drag us there all the time, she use to remember all of the holidays and never forget our birthdays. Wait, wasn't her best friend Hinata or Ino?" Sasuke thought to himself.**

"Okay, we'll camp out her for the night." Yuki stated as he stopped at a clearing. Soon the tents were up and a fire was going and Karin, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were attempting to make dinner.

"Okay boys, I hope you're hungry!" Karin sang making everyone cover their ears. The boys looked at the burnt food. Naruto poked the food with a stick.

"Is it eatable?" He asked. Tenten hit him on the head.

"Of course it's eatable! Karin made fish while Hinata, Ino, and I made the rest off of memory when……… when Sakura-chan taught us when we were younger. I wish Sakura would still teach us how to cook." Tenten sighed. They loved when Sakura cooked and when they were younger and were assigned missions with each other, Sakura always cooked. She taught them, but as they got older Sakura just cooked without teaching.

"Well, we have to eat something, if we-" Yuki started to say but he soon passed out on the ground.

* * *

"I'll be outside if you need anything princess." Itachi whispered as he waked out the door.

"Fucking Uchiha." Sakura hissed.

**"Okay, Tsunade-sama probably already sent out a retrieval team. If I'm correct, she sent Yuki-kun seeing that I've taught him some of my clan's jutsus." **Sakura thought. Soon she sat on the bed and lay down. Her eyes turned into a turquoise color before she closed her eyes.

* * *

"What happened to Yuki?" Suigetsu asked as he poked Yuki with a stick.

"Maybe the cooking killed him?" Naruto replied.

"No you baka, he didn't try it yet." Jugo said. Soon Naruto and Jugo had HUGE bumps on their head courtesy of Karin the bitch and Tenten.

"IT ISN'T THAT BAD!" Karin yelled.

"Shut up, we'll be found if we're heard." Shikamaru whispered.

"Is anyone going to answer the question about Yuki or not?" Sasuke deadpanned.

"Oh, right. You see since Sakura-chan has taught Yuki-san a lot and knows Tsunade-sama would send him on a retrieval mission, she's talking to him as we speak." Shikamaru explained.

* * *

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan are you there?" Yuki called out to the black and white world.

"I'm here Yuki-kun." She answered. Yuki followed the sound of the voice to Sakura.

"Are you alright?" Was Yuki's first question.

"I'm fine, listen I need you all to head back to Konoha in the morning." Sakura commanded.

"Why?" Yuki asked.

"Because knowing the Akatsuki, they're going to want to test me are they not? Anyways they're going to want to see if I've improved so they'll make me fight one of them. Then when they're least expecting it, I'll make a clay bomb like Deidara uses and make it a smoke bomb. Once the smoke clears, I'll already be gone because I'll have used my roses to make an escape. What I want you guys to do is be in my room all day because they won't want to train me until like two. What you are going to do to get home quick is use yours, Neji's, and Shikamaru's charms and teleport back to my house, got it?" Sakura explained.

"I got it Sakura-chan; I'll see you when you get home." Yuki said as he gave Sakura a hug. Soon he was gone and so was Sakura.

* * *

Yuki woke up gasping and choking. If you weren't a Haruno and you talked to a Haruno through your mind, there were bad side effects.

"H-here you go Y-Yuki-san" Hinata stuttered as she handed him water.

"Yuki, what happened?" Ino asked as he woke up.

"Sakura-chan wants us to go home." Yuki answered as he took a drink of water Hinata gave him. "Thank you Hinata."

"What?" Kakashi asked in disbelief. If he remembered correctly, Sakura always needed protecting.

"Let him explain, Sakura-chan always has good reasons." Kiba stated as he pet Akamaru. "Right Akamaru?"

"Arf" Akamaru answered

"See, Akamaru knows." Kiba proudly spoke.

"She said and I quote _'Because knowing the Akatsuki, they're going to want to test me are they not? Anyways they're going to want to see if I've improved so they'll make me fight one of them. Then when they're least expecting it, I'll make a clay bomb like Deidara uses and make it a smoke bomb. Once the smoke clears, I'll already be gone because I'll have used my roses to make an escape. What I want you guys to do is be in my room all day because they won't want to train me until like two. What you are going to do to get home quick is use yours, Neji's, and Shikamaru's charms and teleport back to my house, got it?_' " Yuki quoted Sakura and actually sounded like her.

"Okay then, we head back tomorrow morning at 9 am sharp." Neji commanded. Soon everyone was trying to eat what they could of the "dinner" the girls had made.

* * *

**A/n: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been spending time with my mom. YAY, NO SCHOOL TOMMORROW! You know what that means? MORE UPDATED CHAPTERS OF ALL YOUR FAVORITES LIKE, "The Devil's Daughter", "Black Crystal High", and "The Prophet of Konoha", and maybe this one. Hey, if you're lucky I'll update twice. **

**-Emo Bella-chan**


	8. Mangekyo Sharingan

The Dead Cherry Blossom

**A/n: I'm sorry I keep making new stories and jump from place to place, but it gets boring going along with the same three plot lines. So bear with me will you?

* * *

**

"Are you guys ready to head back?" Neji asked as he packed up his tent.

"I don't see why we even wasted our time on this pink haired bitch." Karin mumbled. Just before anyone could hit her excluding ex-Team Hebi members, she groaned in pain as she held her head and grabbed onto Jugo for support.

"If you're gonna talk shit about me, say it to my face." Sakura smirked as she came out of the shadows clearly gashed, bruised, and burnt everywhere. Soon she fell to the ground. Neji, Shikamaru, and Yuki put their charms together and transported back to Sakura's room.

"What'd she do?" Suigetsu asked as he picked Sakura up and placed her on her bed. Neji, Shikamaru, Yuki, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Kiba looked at one another skeptically to see who would answer, or if they should.

"Is anyone going to answer the question?" Sasuke asked in annoyance. Surprisingly the shyest of them all cleared her throat.

"She used Mangekyo Sharingan." Hinata answered as she played with her fingers and didn't stutter.

"W-what? How can she if she if she isn't an Uchiha?" Sasuke asked as his eyes widened slightly. This time, Ino answered.

"You see, I'm sure you're all aware of her bloodline and he being able to copy other clans' meaning she has Sharingan." Ino explained.

"But how? None of you guys are dead and the weak Sakura I know wouldn't even think about hurting one of you." Sasuke spat. Neji clenched his fist and punched Sasuke straight in the jaw.

"Don't talk about her that way." Neji hissed.

"Yeah, she isn't that weak girl I found on the bench all those years ago." Yuki stated.

"You found her?" Sasuke asked as he held his jaw. Yuki gave a devilish smirk.

"Yes I did. I was new in town and I found her. My was she beautiful, I thought I was pretty lucky to have found her. I watched her grow up to be the beautiful, charming, smart, and strong girl she is." Yuki smiled as he got in Sasuke's face. Sasuke wanted to punch him, not because he was in his face, but how he was explaining Sakura to him. He was there when they were little, not Yuki.

"Soon she and I grew attached because we went through similar experiences, the ones we loved left us for their own purposes. Sakura said that you broke her heart one last time that night. She said you always blew her off when she wanted to care for you, she said you gave one last blow and broke her, hard. Soon though, her heart broke twice ore and she when she thought it wasn't possible thanks to her other team mates leaving her. She said that she was lucky to of had me and hoped I'd never leave. I'll admit it; Sakura has my heart, sadly though her emotions got taken away by you three." Yuki smiled as he saw the expressions on everyone's faces.

"Stop it Yuki-san!" Hinata yelled.

"Yeah! So Sakura said those things, you don't have to tell them!" Kiba also shouted. Sasuke was taken back; Sakura had said that and replaced him with _him?_

"I have one question though." Jugo asked trying to get out of the uncomfortable situation. "Who did Sakura kill? Obviously you guys have known her for a long time and stuff and you're here so who'd she kill?" Everyone looked down.

"My older sister of 29." Yuki whispered. "They became best friends when Sakura I found Sakura on the bench and took her to my place. One mission Sakura and Mitzuki weren't their best because this was when Sakura was still recovering from an injury from a previous mission and Mitzuki was running low on chakara. They were fighting Sound Ninja." Yuki glared at the four as he relived the memory. "They were fighting back to back against them and Mitzuki took a kunai a little close to the heart. Sakura saw this and grabbed Mitzuki and disappeared with her." Yuki started to tremble.

"Then I took her to the closest stream I could detect." Sakura interjected as she started to awake.

_Flash Back:_

_"Mitzuki-chan, I'll get you out of here, don't worry, everything is going to be alright." Sakura whispered as she tried to heal Mitzuki. Mitzuki smiled and pushed Sakura's green hand away._

_"Sakura-chan, I'm going to die, don't waste your chakara on me, it's my fate, one I can't avoid. I don't wanna die like this; in fact I have a theory." Mitzuki smiled as she coughed up blood._

_"What's your theory?" Sakura asked._

_"If you have Sharingan then you should be able to obtain Mangekyo Sharingan. Sakura-chan, I want to die by your hands, so please put me out of my misery." Mitzuki winced as she pleaded._

_"Mitzuki-chan, you're crazy!" Sakura shouted. Mitzuki laughed._

_"I remember a mission we had about a month ago. You went head to head with Orochimaru because I was too weak. I shouted out you were crazy, do you remember what you said?" Mitzuki asked in a whisper. Sakura smiled as she remembered._

_"'No Mitzuki-chan, I'm not crazy, I'M FUCKING INSANE!' " Sakura recited as she thought back to that time._

_"Exactly, Sakura-chan, I want you to have Mangekyo Sharingan, you should be able to obtain it, after all your clan did start all the clans, yet you're not any of them." Mitzuki smiled. Sakura went into shock._

_"My clan started them all?" Sakura asked. Mitzuki gave a smile._

_"Sakura-chan, tell Yuki-baka, tell him I love him dearly and to take good care of his niece. Please help him out on raising my daughter Yukiko. He knows this, but I never told you since you were gone for the nine months I was pregnant. I'm sorry I never told you, but you're the godmother, Please Sakura-chan, hurry before it's too late. Thank you Sakura-chan, I love you, Yuki, and Yukiko." Mitzuki said as she took a long breath._

_"I love you too nee-chan." Sakura whispered as she let a tear out. She grabbed Mitzuki's katana and stabbed her in the heart killing her immediately. Sakura sucked it up and appeared as her normal puppet-like self as she carried the dead body of her best friend, and Mangekyo Sharingan eyes._

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Sakura told the story, but left out the parts of her being emotional. She was a puppet now, a tool to Konoha, an emotionless killing puppet to Konoha. She knew she was and she herself used puppets sometimes after learning from Chio-sama awhile after obtaining Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Come on Sakura-hime, let's get you to Tsunade and then you can tell us about your escape." Yuki smirked as he kneeled down and gave the ever-so-light girl a piggyback ride. Sakura climbed on his back with some effort and fell asleep. What everyone didn't notice was the glaring Uchiha staring at the two. Someone was getting jealous and mad. Mad because he hated seeing Sakura and Yuki together and now finding out she's raising a child with him? It's not even her daughter but the daughter of Yuki's belated sister. Knowing that she's a puppet as well got to him. Sakura was now a puppet. As they were walking out the door, an open scroll caught his eye.

"Hey, Yuki-kun, can you let me down, I have to use the restroom." Sakura whispered. He let her down as Ino helped her to the restroom. Sasuke taking his chances read the scroll.

_You all aren't like me_

_You all live and breathe_

_You can show emotions more than one_

_You all can go out and tan in the sun_

_I'm a puppet lifeless and dead_

_No tear can be shed_

_I have one emotion painted on my skin_

_My cheeks and lips with a faint of crimson_

_I'm a fool_

_Only your tool_

_I'm a marionette _

_One with out regret_

_I have no emotions which isn't so bad_

_Not even the one that shows I'm sad_

_My eyes may look glossy to the point where I might cry_

_Too bad for you my eyes are dry_

_I'll remain a lifeless marionette_

_As I put my life on the list for death_

_This is all I can do_

_To save you, yet put me through doom_

Sasuke was surprised; she even referred to herself as a puppet, a marionette! She knew it and she did nothing. The happy girl full of emotions had died. Now here was a lifeless puppet that let people control her. He then made a promise, he would get the old Sakura back if he had to go through the deepest pits of hell just to ge her back. Sasuke added another thing onto his goals/To-do list.

Sasuke's To-do List

* * *

1)Kill Itachi

2)Make Sakura a real person again, not one that has the personallity of a puppet

3) Make Sakura stop hurting herself 

4)Kill Yuki for taking care of Sakura

5)Ask why Sakura replaced him

6)Burn all the Icha Icha Paridise Books and blame it on Yuki

7)Make the Ramen company stop making ramen to torture the dobe and blame it on Yuki

8)Kill Orochimaru for being a pedophile and trying to steal my body

9) Train with Sakura to get stronger to accomplish main goal (see goal #1)

10) See if Sakura plays pranks to get revenge on people in house namely Karin and Yuki

11)Torture Yuki in some way

12) Get married and revive clan

* * *

**A/n: YAY, hope you liked the chapter and the poem I made. YES I made the poem and it was fun making it. I think of myself as a puppet, but I have reasons like people say I act like one. I actually wrote the poem during school and it was the same yet different. I'm going to put both versions of the poem on my profile tomorrow because I feel like it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!! And yes, I had to put a Sasuke to-do list**

**-Emo Bella-chan**


	9. How It Happened and Nightmares

The Dead Cherry Blossom

**A/n: I'm sorry I keep making new stories and jump from place to place, but it gets boring going along with the same three plot lines. So bear with me will you? Konan is not in this fic okay? SO sorry if you waned her, but she isn't here.

* * *

**

"-Cough cough- Is everyone alright?" Leader asked. Wheezing was heard all around with answers like "Yes." Or "Hn."

"Damn it Deidara! You just had to use a smoke bomb!" Kisame yelled.

"I didn't send a smoke bomb, yeah." Deidara said.

"It was Sakura-chan. Tobi know because Tobi is a good boy." Tobi yelled.

"So lets see her, She knows all most of the bloodlines, a lot of genjutsu, taijutsu, healing, abnormal strength, telekinesis, how to use puppets, and NOW CLAY BOMBS?!" Hidan yelled.

"Shut up you fucking moron, if you would have done something fucking useful for once she'd be here!" Kakuzu shouted.

"Will you all just SHUT UP!" Kisame yelled. People continued to argue, something's had nothing to even do with what it was all about. Sasori and Deidara yelled at each other because of art, Hidan and Kakuzu just for the hell of it. Tobi yelled he was a "good boy", Zetsu argued with himself and everyone else was arguing about nothing!

"SHUT UP!" Itachi yelled. Everyone became quiet as they listened to the eldest Uchiha. "Let's think back about how she escaped." Everyone nodded and thought about earlier that say.

_Flash Back: _**(There's a lot of flash backs huh?)**

_"Come on now Sakura-chan, let's train you." Sasori said as he came into her room. Yes, they had a room just for her, why? She had no clue, they just did. Sakura merely nodded and followed the puppet master. She had lots of respect for this guy because of a few things, one he was a puppet literally while Sakura was just like him, but not an actual puppet, and two, he created puppets which on occasion she used._

_"Hey Sakura-chan, yeah!" Deidara yelled. The Akatsuki was FRIENDLY to her; she had no clue why though. Sakura just looked at him, then away._

_"You ready to lose?" Kisame asked as he got ready._

_"I can beat you any day." Sakura whispered with determination. Kisame laughed._

_"You're not just fighting me; you're fighting EVERYONE in the Akatsuki!" Kisame laughed as Sakura's eyes widened slightly._

_"Whatever." Sakura said as she got into a fighting stance. Soon the fight was on. Sakura dodged punches to be kicked, it wasn't fair. Sakura never said that though, she just fought her best. She avoided as much as she could and landed a whole lot of punches. Sakura was losing and she knew it. She had deep gashes almost everywhere. Secretly while fighting she activated her bloodline and soon mouths formed on her hands._

_**"Now I gotta get into a close combat fight with Deidara to steal some clay." **__Sakura thought. Soon she used chakara strings and controlled Deidara while keeping others away from herself._

_"Oh, so you want a close combat fight hmm, yeah?" Deidara asked. Sakura grunted in reply. "You know you could have just asked. Soon Sakura let him and the rest of the Akatsuki go. Now it was between them. Sakura drew out some shuriken and kunai, but Deidara was just using his fist. They were fighting hard and Deidara got more punches. Deidara took a quick glance into her eyes and soon found out it was a fatal mistake. She had Mangekyo Sharingan on, yet in a split second she stopped it. She had to steal the clay quick so she did it in a split second. Sakura sent the clay into her hands and made a few smoke bombs. She then laid them across the field as more and more Akatsuki joined in on the fight. As they stepped on each bomb at the same time unknowingly, they got set off giving Sakura the chance to escape._

_End Flash Back

* * *

_

"Okay, I got nothing." Pein (The Akatsuki Leader) said.

"Neither do I." The rest said.

"I say we order pizza!" Tobi shouted.

"Pizzas good with me, yeah." Deidara agreed. The rest either shrugged or cheered.

* * *

Sakura tossed and turned in the gurney. She was having a bad dream. It was of her past, all of her most hated moments. Being called weak, being made fun of, being hated, being different, The Forest of Death, cutting her hair, being left on the bench, finding out she had a rare bloodline, seeing her otousan and okaasan die, missing birthdays and special occasions, becoming a tool, not knowing her best friend was pregnant, missing her best friend's wedding, and missing her best friend's funeral. She woke up quickly to bump heads with an Uchiha. 

"Ouch, watch where that forehead of yours bumps into." Sasuke hissed.

"Watch where your enormous ego and pride filled arrogant head is, you chicken haired teme." Sakura retorted as she rubbed her head. Oh, how that had hurt his pride, ego, feelings, and heart. Back up, FEELINS AND HEART? An Uchiha has that?

"Tch, whatever." Sasuke answered.

"Hn." Sakura replied.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed as he ran to Sakura.

"Shukubo you're okay!" Yukiko shouted as she ran to the hospital bed. Yukiko was a seven year old with purplish black hair and ruby red eyes. It turns out that Mitzuki had lied to Sakura and never told her that she had had the child before she had met Sakura and that Mitzuki HAD a wedding before she met Sakura, but it was on the down low so Mitzuki and her husband had another wedding to make it seem better.

"Hey Yukiko-chan, how've you been while I was gone?" Sakura asked as she propped herself up and gave a TRUE smile to Yukiko, the same one she'd give Sasuke when they were gennin.

"Well, you've been here for at least five days, just asleep. Otooji was being mean to me and wouldn't let me have candy and made me go to sleep at 8 instead of you letting me go to bed at 9:30!" Yukiko pouted. Yuki gave Sakura a death glare.

"Sakura-chan, I thought we agreed to not let Yuki-chan have candy for no reason and she'd have to go to bed at 8:00pm, but here I find you give her candy AND let her stay up late?" Yuki asked.

"Actually yes I have. Yukiko has been good and she hasn't done anything bad has she? She has deadly good aim with a shuriken and she's an angel, so yeah I have." Sakura explained.

"Sakura-chan, do you know what your definition of 'angel' and 'good' are?" Shikamaru asked. Sakura gave an evil smile out.

"Yes, the complete opposite, but Yukiko-chan is good with a shuriken and that isn't a lie, watch." Sakura said as she grabbed a shuriken and kunai out.

"Yukiko-chan, hit those two nails off the wall." Sakura commanded as she pointed to two tiny nails on the wall.

"I doubt she can hit that Sakura-chan." Yuki stated. Yukiko proved him wrong though as she hit them of on the first try.

"Shukubo taught me how to aim." Yukiko sang as she hoped around. People were to preoccupied in watching the cute girl dance that they failed to notice a pink haired girl heal herself fully and change into an all black attire.

"Shukubo, you better not be sneaking off." Yukiko said with her and everyone else's back turned to Sakura.

"If I am?" Sakura asked as she sat on the window ceil. At this point everyone had looked at Sakura who was staring at the crescent moon with one leg hanging down and the other held to her chest.

"Where would you go at this time of night?" Suigetsu asked. Sakura turned and gave a glare.

"None of your business." Sakura answered as she opened the window.

"If you run Sakura-chan, we'll catch you; Tsunade-sama said if you try and run, we can use force to bring you back. It's too dangerous for you to be roaming around seeing that the Akatsuki and Orochimaru want you. The Akatsuki knows you're here because you have no where else to go, and Orochimaru could come here to grab these people loyal or not to him and take you with them." Neji stated. Sakura looked at them with a tiny hint of sorrow in her eyes and a smirk.

"What's life without a little risk, besides I'm not going far," Sakura explained as she directed her attention back to the moon, "just gotta take care of a few things and visit a few people." Yuki, Shikamaru, and Neji smirked as everyone else who grew up with the new Sakura (meaning Ino, Hinata, Yukiko, Kiba, and Tenten) smiled.

"Shukubo, just come back before Yuki has to cook my dinner for me." Yukiko whined. Sakura got up and kneeled in font of the ruby eyed girl.

"How about you and your Otooji stay at my house from now on, and you come with me to these places?" Sakura asked and soon was attacked by the little girl.

"YOU'RE REALLY LETTING US STAY WITH YOU AND YOU WANT ME TO COME WITH YOU ON WHATEVER A GREAT ANBU LIKE YOU HAS TO GO?!" Yukiko shouted in excitement. She then turned to Yuki. "Can we live with Shukubo and can I go with her?" Yukiko asked. Yuki just smiled as he pet the girl.

"Sure, whatever, I'll pack up. Sakura just have her home before 8:30, you have an hour. When you get back you better feed her to." Yuki smiled.

"Aa" Was all Sakura said as she grabbed the hyper girl and swung her onto her back and ran out the window in less then a split second.

"Wow, she sounds like Sasuke when saying 'Hn' and 'Aa'." Naruto pointed out as he watched the shade move viciously.

* * *

"Shukubo, where are we going?" Yukiko asked as she held on for dear life. 

"To visit your okaasan and otousan as well as my okaasan and otousan, okay?" Sakura answered as she hopped from roof to roof, to fast to make a sound.

* * *

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Hey Yuki-san, come on in." Shikamaru smiled as he let him in.

"Sakura-chan would just let you choose a room, so go on ahead." Neji stated from the living room. Yuki gave a quick bow as he walked in with his and Yukiko's stuff. What Yuki didn't notice was a person following him in the shadows.

Yuki was on the fourth floor, just like Sasuke. Yuki reached for a door that was locked when Sasuke tried to open it, but was unlocked for him. Sasuke started to wonder if Sakura had put some kind of jutsu on it. Yuki came out five minutes later and walked to a room next to his that was locked before and opened it. Sasuke now understood that Sakura didn't want Sasuke in those rooms because they weren't available.

"Hello? Yukiko-chan and I are back." Sakura shouted. Soon Yuki ran down the stairs and Sasuke followed.

"Hey guys, how was the trip?" Yuki asked as he picked Yukiko up.

"It was cool; we went to the graveyard and Shukubo made a puppet show which looked cool in the dark, and then she did some type of jutsu and made okaasan and otousan come talk to me in the spirit world." Yukiko beamed. Sakura on the other hand looked weary.

"Yeah, now come on let's get you some dinner." Sakura said as she tried to keep stead, but instead fell on the floor past out. Yuki was about to pick Sakura up when Sasuke beat him to it.

"Uchiha-san, that really isn't necessary, I can carry her to her room. She probably is just a little over exhausted because of that jutsu she created and using it after recovering. I'll get Tsunade-sama to issue her bed rest, but honestly I can carry her, she's very light." Yuki stated as he stood in front of Sasuke.

"Hn, it's not a big deal, she is to light for her own good, but since Yukiko is here, I think YOU should take care of her while I take care of Sakura." Sasuke deadpanned as he began walking up the stairs. Sasuke didn't know why he had done it, he just did. He waned to know she was alive and wanted to hold her, he didn't think much more of it then being reunited and wanting to make sure she was okay, that's all.

* * *

"Hey Shukubo, get up." Yukiko whispered as she walked into Sakura's room at 2:30am. 

"Mhmmmm, go back to sleep Yuki….ko." Sakura mumbled in her sleep. Sakura had woken up at 10:00pm to get a drink before angry house members chased her back to the room, well everyone except the ex- Team Hebi members. Sakura shot up when she heard Yukiko start to cry. At the first sob Sakura was out of bed and by Yukiko's side.

"Yukiko-chan, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare? Did someone hurt you? Did you trip? Did someone or something scare you? Did Karin's face show up in a nightmare automatically waking you up? Did you go down stairs and found Karin and she scared you?" Sakura asked bombarding the little girl with questions.

"I-I had a nightmare about losing you Shukubo. I don't want you to ever leave me!" Yukiko yelled in between sobs. By this time Yukiko was in Sakura's lap, on the floor, leaning against the wall as Sakura rocked back and forth while everyone else was there because of the crying.

"What's wrong Yukiko-chan?" Yuki asked as he came to Sakura's side.

"I-I don't want Shukubo to die. I ha-had a nightmare that someone killed her." Yukiko sobbed as Sakura rocked back and forth.

"I won't let anyone harm her, or you. Now come on let's get you to bed." Yuki whispered as he tried to pry off the girl who was clenching onto poor Sakura's shirt for life. Sasuke twitched as he saw Yuki go to Sakura's side and then say he'd protect her, that was Sasuke's job when they were gennin, not Yuki's. Yuki wasn't even there at the time.

"It's alright Yuki-kun; she can stay with me tonight so she can feel better. I doubt the rain will help at all, especially the thunder and lightning." Sakura whispered and stroked Yukiko's hair to calm her sobs.

"Uh, Sakura-chan it's not raining." Jugo said as he wiped his eyes and looked out the window.

"Five, four, three, two, one." Sakura counted off. Sure enough a clap of thunder and it started to rain.

"Eek! Sasuke-kun save me!" Karin cried as she tried to hide behind Sasuke. Before he could defend himself from the crazed fan girl, a kunai stopped her dead in her tracks as it barely missed her by a hair.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Karin shouted at Sakura who had her hand still in throwing formation.

"No, just shhhhhhhh!" Sakura whispered as she tried to calm the girl who started to cry louder. Sakura picked the girl up and sat on the bed.

_Snow is falling, kon kon  
Hail is falling, kon kon  
Falling, falling  
Flies up high with hail and snow.  
Snow white cotton caps  
All the hills and fields are wearing,  
On the bare old trees the little  
Snow flowers are in bloom._

Yukiko's cries were being drowned out by Sakura's beautiful voice as she sang the nursery rhyme and continued onto the next.

_Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,  
Blanketing the countryside,  
As far as you can see.  
Is it a mist, or clouds?  
Fragrant in the morning sun._

_Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,  
Flowers in full bloom._

_  
Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,  
Across the Spring sky,  
As far as you can see.  
Is it a mist, or clouds?  
Fragrant in the air.  
Come now, come,  
Let's look, at last!_

Yukiko's crying had stopped and now was little sniffles here and there, but still there, Sakura's singing was putting her to sleep one last song would do it and the house members watched as she prepared to sing to the little girl and help her to dreamland.

_Spring is coming, spring is coming,  
Where is spring now? _

_Spring is coming, spring is coming,  
Where is spring now_

_  
Here in the mountains,  
Here in the village,  
And here in the fields. _

Flowers bloom, flowers bloom,  
Where do flowers bloom?  
Here in the mountains,  
Here in the village,  
And here in the fields.

Birds are singing, birds are singing,  
Where do birdies sing?  
Here in the mountains,  
Here in the village,  
And here in the fields. 

Just as Sakura had thought, Yukiko had fallen asleep in her arms and for once, Sakura actually looked happy. If they two looked a little more alike, you'd think they'd be mother and daughter instead of godmother and goddaughter. Sakura was very mother-like and no one could believe her to be the tool to Konoha if they'd scene her.

"Here, I'll take her back to her room." Yuki whispered as her came over to Sakura. Sakura shook her head and scooted away.

"No, I'll sleep with her so she doesn't wake up in the middle of the night screaming again, just everyone go to bed." Sakura whispered as she got under the covers with Yukiko.

"Oyasuminasai." Sakura whispered before dismissing them.

"Oyasuminasai" They all repeated as they left.

* * *

**A/n: Aw, how cute was that chapter. The nursery rhymes are from Japan and here is the list in order of appearance, "Yuki", "Sakura Sakura", and "Spring Has Come". Well, I don't know if a lot of the words were correct because I got them off the internet so if they're wrong I'm sorry so don't hat me, but here is what they're SUPPOSE to mean.**

**Otousan- Father**

**Okaasan- Mother**

**Shukubo- Aunt**

**Otooji- Uncle**

**Oyasuminasai- "Good Night"**

**Yuki- Snow**

**Yukiko- Snow child or happy child**


	10. Blue Book?

The Dead Cherry Blossom

**A/n: I'm sorry I keep making new stories and jump from place to place, but it gets boring going along with the same three plot lines. So bear with me will you? This chapter is dedicated to: o0 anime-goddess 0o, eyezue6613, vampirelove15 (An anonymous reviewer, who is a loyal reader, and totally awesome so yeah!), Luhbutterfly, Matimac, Jackie-chan120, uchihakiriko, Itasaku29, winry101, and children of the starlight for reviewing. **

Sakura sat up looking at the sleeping girl. She smiled, every time this girl was asleep, she felt happy. Sakura glanced at the clock, 5:30 am. The next thing that happened was Yukiko screaming and crying. Panicking, Sakura picked the girl up and sat her in her lap while she rocked.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong with her?" Yuki asked as he and everyone else came in threw the door.

"I don't know. Yukiko-chan, please wake up." Sakura asked in a serine voice. Almost instantly Yukiko shot up and clenched onto Sakura.

"Shukubo! I-I saw you dying again. T-this time, I-I saw e-eyes li-like Sharingan!" Yukiko cried into Sakura. Sakura sighed as she pried the girl off of her. Sakura grabbed to long coats from her closet using telekinesis.

"Come here Yukiko-chan, let's go for a walk." Sakura whispered as she put a long coat on herself.

"Out in the rain? Are you crazy?" Sasuke yelled. Sakura smirked as she stepped in front of Sasuke.

"No Uchiha, I'm fucking insane. Besides since when do you give a fuck about me? Aren't I annoying, weak, pathetic? Besides, I can take care of myself." Sakura answered as a black dome appeared above Sakura's head. "Are you ready Yukiko?" Sakura asked as picked the girl up in her arms instead of putting her on her back. Yukiko gave a nod and Sakura opened the window door to her balcony. Sakura quietly walked as she held Yukiko in her arms out into the rain without the rain hitting Sakura.

--

"So Yukiko-chan, tell me about your two nightmares." Sakura said in a stern voice.

"Before, it was just you in your blood kneeling while holding your stomach. You looked up and smirked while saying 'try me'. I couldn't see the person as they struck you again. You tried to fight back, but you couldn't, instead you let them stab you with kunai. You didn't scream but only said 'take care Yukiko-chan and Yuki-kun'. After that, you were tortured with much gore and that's when I woke up. The next time it was the same except more gory then before and you didn't say a thing but smile. Then it flashed to Sasuke's face and then I woke up. Sasuke is going to kill you Shukubo!" Yukiko cried as she buried her face in Sakura's back.

"I'm sorry." Sakura whispered as she let the girl down.

"Why are you sorry?" Yukiko asked. Sakura looked into Yukiko's eyes.

"Death Style: Rebirth's Curse." Sakura whispered as she paced her hand on Yukiko's head. Yukiko passed out and Sakura caught her. "I don't know what they could mean, but you shouldn't worry yourself." Sakura said letting her words be drowned out by the wind.

--

Sakura walked into her room to find everyone asleep in her room. She put Yukiko next to Yuki and walked out. Her presence didn't go un noticed by a sleeping Uchiha. She walked down the hallway to the stairs and worked her way to the kitchen and grabbed water.

"You normally up this late Uchiha?" Sakura asked as she took a sip from her drink.

"Hn. Where did you guys go?" He asked.

"Walking. I asked her about her dreams." Sakura answered as she brushed by Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"What aren't you telling me Sakura?" He snarled as he squeezed her arm.

"I'm telling you what happened." Sakura replied as she broke free. Sasuke not satisfied by the answer pushed her into the wall and pinned her there.

"Answer the god damn question!" Sasuke hissed.

"No!" Sakura hissed back.

"What the hell are you so worked up about?" Sasuke growled when Sakura struggled.

"Nothing now let me go!" Sakura started to raise her voice. Sasuke only pressed harder.

"What happened to the Sakura I knew?" Sasuke asked into her ear. Sasuke felt her tense up.

"She died when you left her on the bench after telling you how much she cared." Sakura whispered. Sasuke felt a ping in his heart, giving Sakura a chance to push him away and run into another room.

--

"Ohayo minna!" Yukiko smiled as she came down the stairs in a purple shirt and khaki shorts.

"Hn."(Sasuke)

"Morning." (Yuki)

"ZZzzZZ" (Shikamaru)

"Hello." (Neji)

"Sup" (Suigetsu)

"Hi" (Jugo)

"Stop being annoying, your no better than that pink haired bitch, where is she anyways?" Karin bitched. On cue Sakura came in wearing a black top and a grey skirt with black shorts underneath. Her eyes were sky blue as she read a scroll and talked to herself. Karin tensed when she saw Sakura coming towards her. Instead of hitting Karin, she just reached over Karin to grab some tea and an apple while putting the scroll down. Everyone looked at the scroll which was blank.

"Uh, Sakura-chan the scrolls blank." Jugo said as he poked Sakura in the head. Sakura didn't respond, instead picked the scroll and used telekinesis on her drink and apple.

"Must be the paper work Tsunade-sama gave her." Yukiko smiled as she ate toast.

"Aa." Sakura said as she walked out of the room.

"Where'd she go?" Suigetsu asked as he shoveled a spoon of eggs in his mouth.

"Study room, she needs to concentrate after all, it is the Hokage's work she's dealing with." Neji answered as he drank tea.

"SHIKAMARU AND NEJI I NEED YOUR HELP!" Sakura yelled as she came back into the room twenty minutes later.

"We know that bitch." Karin spat. She was expecting to be punched or something like that but wasn't. Karin thought a while and then remembered the little girl.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Shikamaru asked.

"Where is the blue book?" She asked tapping her foot.

"Shukubo, can you show me a puppet show?" Yukiko asked as she pulled on Sakura's skirt.

"No, she can't she's busy." Yuki answered.

"Nonsense, if she wants a puppet show she can have one. Yuki-kun, can run these down to Tsunade-sama please?" Sakura asked. Yuki glared for a second before agreeing.

"What type of puppet show do you want Yukiko?" Sakura asked.

"A romantic tragedy please!" Yukiko begged.

"Alright then, the stars will be Tsukiko and Raiden. Now, do you want it outside or inside?" Sakura asked. Yukiko thought for a while before speaking.

"Outside." She replied. Sakura let a tiny smile.

"Outside it is then. Go to the courtyard and I'll be there shortly. You guys are welcome to come and watch if you please." Sakura stated as she turned around and went through the door.

"Did she forget about the blue book?" Shikamaru asked Neji. Neji just shrugged.

--

Everyone that lived in Sakura's rather huge house was currently outside watching Sakura debate to herself whether to have a stage or no stage.

"Yukiko-chan, stage or no stage?" Sakura asked.

"No stage." She replied. Sakura nodded and used genjutsu to change the appearance of th courtyard.

"The story you are about to be told is a tragedy between to young children separated from their friendship, only to met when they're older but not know that it's their old friend. A tale of romance and a forbidden love. Now here's where our story begins, at a funeral." Sakura narrated.

**A/n: Well here's a short chapter. If you want to read the puppet show, you're gonna have to wait. **


	11. Author's note: I'm sorry!

**A/n: Oh my god I am so sorry I didn't mean to put that up for The Dead Cherry blossom. This is what happens when you go to Chuck E Cheese all day it waste your energy. The thing is the stories are right next to each other and I was very tires. Once again I'm sorry and thank you people who told me I screwed up. So sorry. Sorry for the confusing, but thank you people for helping me out and nicley telling me it was the wrong story. Sorry once again. If you don't know what I'm talking about, just ignore it, but yes I am continuing my stories an am not stopping or deleting any of them.**

**-Emo Bella-chan **


	12. A CHAPTER FOR THE RIGHT STORY'

The Dead Cherry Blossom

**A/n: I'm sorry I keep making new stories and jump from place to place, but it gets boring going along with the same three plot lines. So bear with me will you? This chapter is dedicated to the people who told me about my mistake for posting the right chapter for the wrong story!!**

_Italics: Past_

**Bold: Puppet Show**

_**Bold Italics: Sakura Narrating.

* * *

**_

_Everyone that lived in Sakura's rather huge house was currently outside watching Sakura debate to herself whether to have a stage or no stage._

_"Yukiko-chan, stage or no stage?" Sakura asked._

_"No stage." She replied. Sakura nodded and used genjutsu to change the appearance of the courtyard._

_"The story you are about to be told is a tragedy between to young children separated from their friendship, only to met when they're older but not know that it's their old friend. A tale of romance and a forbidden love. Now here's where our story begins, at a funeral." Sakura narrated_.

* * *

**"Today we are gathered here today to mourn the loss of a loving mother and wife, Ren. She died tragically when she was caught in a brawl on her way home let us give a moments silence**_**." The preacher spoke loud and clear letting his voice boom. After a few minutes the preacher started again.**_

**"Is there anyone who would like to say a few words?" **_**Soon a little girl no older than seven years of age with jet black hair soaked in water and crystal blue eyes glossy with tears that never fell stood in front of the people. **_

**"My mother was a kind woman. She was always there for me to help me appreciate the simple things in life. I may be royalty, but she showed me that there is more to life then luxuries and other valuable things. I promised myself I wouldn't shed a tear so I won't. I just hope that who ever started that brawl is feeling bad for taking away their queen and someone's mother." **_**Tsukiko cried as she ran away.**_

_**The young princess ran to a near by park as she cried her heart out. She leaned against a sakura tree as she cried her heart out for the loss of her dear mother.

* * *

**_

"HEY EMO BITCH!" Karin yelled interrupting the puppet show. Karin was being a five year old with her legs crossed as she waved her arms around to get Sakura's attention.

"This better be good if you're interrupting four eyes." Sakura hissed as she jumped down from the tree. Sakura was on a giant oak tree's branch as she maneuvered the puppets with her legs dangling down.

"Why is it a sakura tree?" Karin asked. Sakura sighed as she walked over to the puppet and tree.

"It's a sakura tree because if it was the oak tree I'd have to sit on the sakura tree and it'd be hard for me to see because of the flowers." Sakura explained as she picked some flowers, made a crystal vase with some rocks, filled it with water, and place some flowers in the vase and gave it to Yukiko who laughed in joy. Sakura the brought some roses up and put them in the vase with a rose in Yukiko's hair.

"Now, can I continue my show?" Sakura asked as she jumped up into the tree.

"Yah, sure whatever." Karin replied.

* * *

_**"**_**Why are you crying Princess?" **_**A little boy asked as he shielded her from the rain.**_

**"Go away!" **_**Tsukiko cried out as she waved her arm to try and shoo him away.**_

**"Oh, I know now it's because your okaa-san died huh?" **_**The boy asked as he sat down next her.**_

**"YES! Now go away!" **_**Tsukiko demanded.**_

**"My name is Raiden." **_**The said boy smiled**_

**"You're so stubborn!" **_**Tsukiko cried out at she stared at the boy. Once she looked at him she gasped. He was very handsome. He had bluish-purple hair with ruby red eyes.**_

**"I've been told that. When you're sad though, you should find someone or something to make you happy."**_** Raiden smiled as he stared at the princess. The princess then smiled back and they both started to laugh.**_

**"RAIDEN WHERE ARE YOU!" **_**A female voice called out.**_

**"That's my okaa-san. Well maybe I'll see you around." **_**Raiden sighed.**_

**"Wait, how about we meet here tomorrow at 8pm? The guards will think I'm asleep then." **_**Tsukiko asked. Raiden just smiled and nodded before running home.

* * *

**_

"That all for today. Yukiko-chan you need to get to school. Today you're practicing your aim." Sakura sighed as she rubbed he temples.

"What's the point in going then?" Yukiko asked.

"I said so, now get going so you're not late." Sakura explained with a smile. Yukiko pouted before tackling Sakura and giving her a kiss on the cheek as if she was her mother.

"Okay!" Yukiko yelled as she ran to school. The smile that was once on Sakura's face faded.

. "I'll be in my office. If Tsunade-sama calls for me you know where I'll be." Sakura said as she disappeared into the house. Yuki, Shikamaru, and Neji's face went sad.

"Why is she only happy when Yukiko-chan is around?" Shikamaru asked looking at the other two forgetting about the four ex- Sound members.

"She's related to Mitzuki-san?" Neji tried.

"Then why isn't she that happy when Yuki-san is around?" Shikamaru argued.

"She's a spitting image of my sister." Yuki whispered. "Also, Sakura is happy when she sees me! She told me!" Yuki shouted.

"No, you're just happy because you're in love with the girl who forgot how to love ever since six years ago when she was abandoned and heartbroken." Neji hissed as he glared at the Uchiha remembering that he was there.

"I CAN HEAR YOU GUYS!" Sasuke yelled as he glared at them all.

"We know you can, you're not deaf." Yuki replied coldly.

"Shut up! I had to leave her okay? I had to. I wanted to be powerful and all she ever was and still is a burden. She came and cried to everyone and had everyone defend her. Now she's a burden for having all that power! How many people are after her now?" Sasuke shouted.

"A person you're after is after me asshole. If I'm such a burden, I'll gladly leave you alone and when ever I see you I'll avoid you at all cost necessary. Or will that bug you as well?" Sakura asked coldly as she jumped out from the window. Sasuke just shut his mouth.

"I'll gladly leave, right Deidara-kun?" Sakura asked as Deidara came out with a smirk.

"Right Sakura-chan, un" Deidara chuckled. Soon the rest of the Akatsuki came out, including Itachi.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled as he charged for him. Sasuke was held back by puppet strings from Sasori.

"Everyone get into defensive positions!" Neji shouted.

"You guys really don't get the concept of genjutsu do you?" Sakura asked as she threw a kunai at all of the members. Quickly Shikamaru, Neji, Yuki, and Sasuke pushed her to the ground and yelled at her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm fucking insane."

"Don't get cocky with me!"

"Why not? I get bored you know?"

"Shut up and tell us why you were fucking around with us."

"I think that'd be a burden. Right Uchiha?"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Suigetsu yelled. Soon all four of the boys got off of her as Sakura started to laugh hysterically.

"You have issues." Karin stated as Sakura jumped onto her feet.

"No Karin-chan, I'm an annoyance and a burden. Always was and all ways will be. I was burden and annoyance when I was young because I was weak; I'm burden and annoyance now because I'm too strong!" Sakura sang as she skipped around.

_Slap_

Yuki's hand had slapped Sakura and now Sakura's face was painted with shock. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly parted.

"Haruno Sakura, stop acting so childish. Repeating that you're a burden and annoyance like Sasuke said isn't going to improve all of our relationships." Yuki commanded.

"Yes otou-san." Sakura mocked.

_Slap_

Once again Yuki's hand collided with Sakura's face. The others watched as he slapped her another two times and Sakura did nothing.

"Stop acting like a fucking CHILD HARUNO SAKURA! You're nineteen years old so act like it!" Yuki once again demanded. Sakura was now like a puppet with only one emotion, shock.

"Aa." Sakura replied as vines took her away somewhere peaceful.

"Shukubo you LIED THERE IS NO SCHOOL!" Yukiko shouted as she came into the courtyard to see everyone in a sloppy circle. "Where's Shukubo?"

"Oh, um, err she's-" Juugo tried to think of an excuse.

"Right here." Sakura finished. Sakura's cheeks where a bright red.

"Shukubo! What happened to your cheeks?" Yukiko asked worriedly.

"I was sparring with Karin-san and she managed to get a few punches on me." Sakura replied as she touched her cheek carefully.

"Then, why doesn't Karin-san have any hits on her?" Yukiko asked.

"HEY! How about you help me make a pumpkin pie hmm or maybe a strawberry, apple, or cherry pie? I l know you love my strawberry pies." Sakura said changing the subject.

"YEAH! I know, let's make all of those pies!" Yukiko cheered as she grabbed Sakura's hands and started to dance around in a circle with her. Sakura twitched when she noticed she was being dragged around by a seven year old.

"Hurry up Shukubo, you're being slow!" Yukiko shouted as she literally dragged Sakura into the house.

"Bet you twenty bucks Sakura is gonna have strawberry glaze all over her and another twenty she is gonna run away tonight." Shikamaru said to Juugo.

"Yeah right, I doubt Sakura's the messy type, as for running away it looks like she faces her problems, not run away from them." Juugo said as they shook hands.

"KIMURA YUKIKO!" Sakura shouted. Soon an apple glazed seven year old came running out with a cherry glazed nineteen year old hot on her tail.

"Catch me if you can okaa-san." Yukiko called out. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. 'Okaa-san' rang through Sakura's head. Sakura liked the way it felt to be called okaa-san, but she knew it wasn't right to be called it by her belated best friend's daughter. Yukiko and everyone noticed this and walked over to Sakura, forgetting about the earlier argument.

"You don't like me calling you 'okaa-san' do you?" Yukiko asked with tears filling her eyes. Sakura snapped out of her daze when she saw Yukiko on the brink of crying. Sakura's motherly instincts took over and Sakura picked up the girl.

"I-I just want my okaa-san back and you're the closest thing to her!" Yukiko cried out as she buried her head into Sakura.

"Shhhhhhhh, it's okay, you can call me okaa-san if you want." Sakura whispered as she rocked Yukiko back and forth.

"Okaa-san, you smell like cherries." Yukiko smiled as she wiped away a tear.

"Aa and you smell like apples." Sakura replied as she put Yukiko down.

"Watch over the pies, I'm gonna take a shower." Sakura said as she walked into the house.

"You know you're more of an otome to me right Yukiko?" Yuki asked as he picked the girl up and over his shoulders so she was sitting on him.

"Nope, you're my Aniki though and nothing will change that. Now I'm missing an otou-san and then I'll have a complete family." Yukiko chirped. Yuki hide the up coming frown. He wanted her to be like a daughter to him so maybe he and Sakura would get together. Then again he thought and remembered they had a date soon.

"I hate to interrupt this little 'family' moment, but what the fuck just happened? An hour or two ago, Yuki slapped Sakura four times, Yukiko came, Sakura and Yukiko went to bake pies, Yukiko called Sakura 'okaa-san', Sakura accepted it, Yuki wanted to be considered Yukiko's 'otou-san' but got rejected. What the fuck just happened?" Karin asked exasperated.

"You just explained it baka." Suigetsu spat.

"Back it up Yuki did what to okaa-san?" Yuki growled as she jumped off Yuki.

"Uh, well you see….." Yuki started as he went into a flashback.

_**Flash Back:**_

"_**I'll be in my office. If Tsunade-sama calls for me you know where I'll be." Sakura said as she disappeared into the house. Yuki, Shikamaru, and Neji's face went sad.**_

_**"Why is she only happy when Yukiko-chan is around?" Shikamaru asked looking at the other two forgetting about the four ex- Sound members.**_

_**"She's related to Mitzuki-san?" Neji tried.**_

_**"Then why isn't she that happy when Yuki-san is around?" Shikamaru argued.**_

_**"She's a spitting image of my sister." Yuki whispered. "Also, Sakura is happy when she sees me! She told me!" Yuki shouted.**_

_**"No, you're just happy because you're in love with the girl who forgot how to love ever since six years ago when she was abandoned and heartbroken." Neji hissed as he glared at the Uchiha remembering that he was there.**_

_**"I CAN HEAR YOU GUYS!" Sasuke yelled as he glared at them all.**_

_**"We know you can, you're not deaf." Yuki replied coldly.**_

_**"Shut up! I had to leave her okay? I had to. I wanted to be powerful and all she ever was and still is a burden. She came and cried to everyone and had everyone defend her. Now she's a burden for having all that power! How many people are after her now?" Sasuke shouted.**_

_**"A person you're after is after me asshole. If I'm such a burden, I'll gladly leave you alone and when ever I see you I'll avoid you at all cost necessary. Or will that bug you as well?" Sakura asked coldly as she jumped out from the window. Sasuke just shut his mouth. **_

_**"I'll gladly leave, right Deidara-kun?" Sakura asked as Deidara came out with a smirk.**_

_**"Right Sakura-chan, un" Deidara chuckled. Soon the rest of the Akatsuki came out, including Itachi.**_

_**"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled as he charged for him. Sasuke was held back by puppet strings from Sasori.**_

_**"Everyone get into defensive positions!" Neji shouted.**_

_**"You guys really don't get the concept of genjutsu do you?" Sakura asked as she threw a kunai at all of the members. Quickly Shikamaru, Neji, Yuki, and Sasuke pushed her to the ground and yelled at her.**_

_**"What the fuck is wrong with you?"**_

_**"What the hell were you thinking?" **_

_**"Are you crazy?"**_

_**"No, I'm fucking insane."**_

_**"Don't get cocky with me!"**_

_**"Why not? I get bored you know?"**_

_**"Shut up and tell us why you were fucking around with us."**_

_**"I think that'd be a burden. Right Uchiha?"**_

_**"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Suigetsu yelled. Soon all four of the boys got off of her as Sakura started to laugh hysterically.**_

_**"You have issues." Karin stated as Sakura jumped onto her feet.**_

_**"No Karin-chan, I'm an annoyance and a burden. Always was and all ways will be. I was burden and annoyance when I was young because I was weak; I'm burden and annoyance now because I'm too strong!" Sakura sang as she skipped around.**_

_**Slap**_

_**Yuki's hand had slapped Sakura and now Sakura's face was painted with shock. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly parted.**_

_**"Haruno Sakura, stop acting so childish. Repeating that you're a burden and annoyance like Sasuke said isn't going to improve all of our relationships." Yuki commanded.**_

_**"Yes otou-san." Sakura mocked.**_

_**Slap**_

_**Once again Yuki's hand collided with Sakura's face. The others watched as he slapped her another two times and Sakura did nothing.**_

_**"Stop acting like a fucking CHILD HARUNO SAKURA! You're nineteen years old so act like it!" Yuki once again demanded. Sakura was now like a puppet with only one emotion, shock.**_

_**"Aa." Sakura replied as vines took her away somewhere peaceful**_

_**End Flashback**_

"And then you came." Yuki explained.

"Okaa-san lied to me?" Yukiko asked.

"Hey, question did you guys forget about us?" Sasuke asked.

"Shut up, you started all of this for calling okaa-san a burden and annoyance. If you didn't say that, Sakura wouldn't have been mocking you and Aniki wouldn't have hit okaa-san!" Yukiko yelled and started crying. In a flash, sakura in a towel covering her body and n her head came to the crying girl's side.

"Dude, what the fuck, do you have a sense that tells you when Yukiko is crying?" Juugo asked.

"Yes I do, when I first met her, I put a jutsu on her that tells me when she is." Sakura explained as she picked the girl up.

"My poor okaa-san was slapped by Aniki! Now she has to bear with the cold because I'm crying and she's in a towel!" Yukiko cried. Sakura began to rock Yukiko back and forth until she sopped and fell asleep.

"I'm so cold." Sakura whispered as a breeze went by. Yuki was about to step forward to get Yukiko, but Sasuke beat him to it. Sakura sent a glare towards Sasuke and stepped back holding Yukiko closer.

"Damn it Sakura, just give me Yukiko so you can go get dressed and take the pies out." Sasuke demanded. Sakura hesitantly gave Yukiko to the Uchiha and walked away.

* * *

**A/n: Here's your chapter, and once again sorry for the inconvenience of the mix up in chapters. Sorry if this chapter is confusing, if you have and questions, feel free to ask. Here are the meanings to the names.**

**Ren-water lily**

**Raiden- Thunder and lightning**

**Otome-daughter**


	13. Knowing Each Other Better

The Dead Cherry Blossom

**A/n: I'm sorry I keep making new stories and jump from place to place, but it gets boring going along with the same three plot lines. So bear with me will you? **

It was the next day and everyone had seemed to forget about the day before. They were all at the table eating breakfast. Yukiko had cereal, Yuki had eggs and bacon, Shikamaru had fish with vegetables (**A/n: BRAIN FOOD!**), Neji was eating pancakes, Suigetsu chicken noodle soup, Sasuke an omelet with tomatoes, ham, and cheese in it, Jugo waffles, Karin oatmeal, and Sakura toast and a salad. Sakura had a smirk on her face that wouldn't leave.

"Okaa-san what are you smiling about?" Yukiko asked curiosity getting the best of her

"No, no Yukiko-chan that's a smirk. Sakura-chan doesn't smile unless they're fake. You know they're fake because Sakura-chan stopped smiling six years ago." Shikamaru explain. Soon a

Steak knife from Sakura's direction cut off a bit of Shikamaru's hair.

"……………………" Sakura said? Her smirk never leaving.

"DAMN IT YOU STUPID BITCH WHAT ARE YOU SMIRKING ABOUT?!" Karin cried as she stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"Karin, shut the hell up and eat. It's not polite to do that at the table." Sakura warned as she took a bit out of her salad.

"Coming from the girl who got on the table and fought me." Neji whispered to the boys.

"Just tell her what the hell you're smirking at and she'll shut up." Sasuke answered.

_Splat_

"AHHHH MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Karin cried as the oatmeal exploded on her "beautiful face" (**A/n: Yeah right.**)

"That, Sasuke is what I'm smirking about." Sakura answered as she took a sip of orange juice.

"YOU KNEW! You knew and didn't tell me?" Karin yelled.

"Use your inside voice." Sakura whispered nonchalantly.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME TO USE MY INSIDE VOICE WHEN THERE'S OATMEAL ON MY FACE." Karin shouted.

"Four." Yuki stated finishing off his bacon.

"Three." Shikamaru yawned wiping his mouth off.

"Two." Neji deadpanned getting up to wash his plate.

"One." Sakura finished not taking her eyes off a medical book.

"OWWW IT BURNS! OATMEAL HOT!" Karin yelled running around the room.

"How the hell do you three put up with her?" Sakura asked. The three ex- Team Hebi members just shook their heads.

"It took you long enough to figure it out you baka." Suigetsu said as Karin passed by.

"SHUT UP!" Karin yelled.

* * *

After the breakfast incident and Karin washed her face off they were all outside ready to train except for Karin.

"Hurry up oat face so we can start training!" Sakura yelled into the house.

"I'm coming pinky." Karin answered as she walked out.

"Four eyes."

"Freak!"

"Bitch!"

"SLUT!"

"WHORE!"

"EMO!"

"KISS UP!"

"WEAK ANNOYING GIRL!"

"……………………"

"I got you didn't I?" Karin asked feeling victorious. Sakura just looked down letting her hair cover her face as she looked down. Without a word Sakura vanished into the ground leaving a single black rose in her presence. Sasuke's face was a little different, almost guilty. Almost.

"Aniki, what are a bitch, slut, and whore?" Yukiko asked innocently.

"Um well Imouto, that's um." Yuki started off trying to think of an answer.

"Yukiko, those are grown-up words that you shouldn't use. You 'Okaa-san' will tell you when you're older." Sasuke answered for Yuki.

"THANK YOU SASUKE! Hey, can I call you 'Otou-san'?" Yukiko asked sweetly. A disturbed face went across Yuki's face, while the others minus Sasuke and Sakura (obviously, she's not there.) looked a bit taken back.

"Sure." Sasuke finally answered. Everyone's jaws dropped at his answer while Sasuke's eyes widened as the little girl hugged him tightly.

"Listen here little girl, MY Sasuke-KUN will not let you call him by 'Otou-san'! So SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DON'T ASK OR TALK AGAIN!" Karin yelled at the poor little girl. With in seconds the seven year old started crying and Karin found herself pinned against a tree gasping for air as a hand squeezed her throat.

"No. You listen here, don't YOU EVER TALK TO HER LIKE THAT AGAIN! If you do, I swear on the four past Hokages I will kill you brutally and with no mercy and torture you every second of it and make it a living hell. Do you understand?" Sakura growled out her voice dripping with venom in every word with a nasty bite with it.

"I will talk to her the way I want." Karin choked out. Bad mistake. Sakura's curse mark started to take over her body as she gathered chakara in her hand and punched Karin square in the stomach and the tree shattered sending thousands of splinters into her back. Karin yelled in pain which resulted in a knee to the stomach and an upper cut to her jaw. The next thing she knew she was on the floor strapped down by roses with thorns, and Sakura also on top of her with a kunai to her throat.

"Do you still want to talk to her that way?" Sakura asked deadly and darkly. Before Karin could answer Sakura was lifted off and being sustained by all the guys.

"Sakura calm down!" Jugo yelled forgetting to add the "-chan" suffix since he like Suigetsu started to grow a bond with her.

"I WILL NOT LET HER TALK TO YUKIKO-CHAN THAT WAY!" Sakura yelled as she struggled.

"You'll kill her!" Suigetsu argued.

"Like you wouldn't want that!" Sakura countered.

"……….."

"That's what I thought."

"DAMN IT SAKURA!" Neji squealed as Sakura punched him in the jaw but his hold never loosening.

"OUCH SHE BIT ME!" Shikamaru cried. Yukiko laughed a little while crying still. Within the minute Sakura had shaken off all the boys except one, Sasuke. Sasuke was holding her from behind, his arms wrapped securely across her stomach preventing her from thrashing her arms around. Sakura was trying to kick Sasuke, but his Sharingan helped him see her every move. Sakura's curse mark started to glow and everyone stared to freak out because they didn't know what it was going to do. Sasuke was now having trouble keeping up with her attacks and came up with a plan. He wrapped his legs around her legs so she would stop kicking. Now Sakura was struggling around. She was hell bent on fucking up Karin even more or killing her. Sasuke and Sakura had fallen down after losing their balance due to Sakura's constant movement and Sasuke's legs being crossed over hers also helping the cause of falling.

Sasuke was on top of her pinning her to the ground. Forehead to forehead, chin to chin, nose to nose, eye to eye, black to emerald, breathes mingling together. He barely noticed how tiny she was when he saw his body cover her. Sakura was still wiggling around, but not as much. The curse mark began to retreat. Sasuke saw her emotions for the first time since he had been there in her eyes. He saw her anger, her protectiveness, her superiority, her caringness, her sadness, her melancholic-ness, her stress, her troubles, her loneliness, her blood lust, every emotion she had at that moment right there in her eyes. Sasuke also saw he past, her crying for him to stay, her meeting Yuki the next day, her training with Tsunade, her parents dying, her re entering the chunin exams, her becoming a chunin, her becoming a Jounin a little while after, her becoming an ANBU, her being one of the top ninjas in Konoha, her in her maid-of-honor dress holding the invitation and staring at Tsunade with a mission scroll making her miss Mitzuki's wedding, fighting side by side with Mitzuki, Mitzuki dying, Sakura watching the funeral from a distance in her ANBU caption uniform, meeting Yukiko for the first time, getting bit by Orochimaru, fighting with some Sound Nins that Sasuke knew and killing them with out a trace of emotion, fighting to protect Shikamaru and Neji thus getting choked by Sound Nins and losing her voice temporarily, meeting him again, meeting Team Hebi, the Akatsuki base, his brother kissing her, her fighting against all the Akatsuki, helping Yukiko with her nightmares, her wiping out Yukiko's memories, him pinning her up to the wall, the puppet show, everything that happened the day before and today.

Sakura was on bottom as she watched Sasuke study her emotions. She couldn't hold them back her emerald eyes had changed so much. They went from scared and sad, to happy and cheerful and full of life, to sad, depressed, and not much emotion, to now which was a mix. She saw his confusion and a trace of sadness and guilt. She saw his past: the Uchiha massacre, being adored by fan girls, feeling alone, being put into Team 7, the Forest of Death, being bit, chasing Gaara, fighting his brother, being hospitalized, deciding to join Orochimaru, knocking her out, fighting Naruto, training with Orochimaru, finding out the three important thing (**A/n: Referring to Chap.1 beginning**), seeing her for the first time, what happened yesterday and that morning.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at each other studying their eyes. The curse mark started to retreat but the mark now covered her left arm. Sakura's eyes began to die down and soon close. She was tired, she had used up more chakara necessary to beat Karin and it was the first time the curse mark acted up like that. Slowly Sasuke got off Sakura to see everyone staring in awe, minus Karin because she's out cold and Yukiko because she fell asleep crying. Yuki on the other hand was jealous. He would get Sasuke back, somehow.

* * *

Sasuke had picked Sakura up and was now walking up the long fleet of stairs to her room. He wondered why she was so light and if it could be a possible flaw, or she's doing it on purpose. Every time he sees her she hardly eats or doesn't ea at all. Why wouldn't she eat though? Is she punishing herself, or is she competing with someone? Or maybe she was trying to kill herself? No, he wouldn't let that happen. After seeing into her eyes, he felt like he knew her better and wanted to resume his spot in caring for her like he did when they were kids. He wanted to protect her no matter what. He wanted to bring the old Sakura back.

When he finally reached her room, he found the blue book hiding under her bed. Not knowing if she had found it already he left it to put Sakura down on the bed gently and tucked her in.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. Sasuke thought she was awake, but after waving his hands in front of her face for a while realized she was asleep. She was dreaming about him and called him "Sasuke-kun". Not Teme, not Uchiha, not just Sasuke, but Sasuke-kun, Sasuke allowed himself a brief smile before reaching for the blue book and placing it on her nightstand. Then he quietly left the room to let Sakura sleep.

**

* * *

A/n: Aw wasn't that cute? I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I've been busy and had a small writers block, but I'm back now! Hope you enjoyed this chap seeing I've worked on it for 4 hours! Anyways review so I know I'm loved!**


	14. Thursday Sasuke, DUH!

The Dead Cherry Blossom

**A/n: I'm sorry I keep making new stories and jump from place to place, but it gets boring going along with the same three plot lines. So bear with me will you?

* * *

**

Sakura had woken up the day after. She had been extremely tired after using up all that chakara. She got up and stretched and looked towards her tight. Sakura gasped at what she saw, the blue book. She had spent hours trying to find it, but there it lay. Carefully she picked it up, she remember asking Shikamaru and Neji for where it was. It contained nothing to do with her work, but some of her favorite moments. She never told anyone but Neji and Shikamaru what was in it. She didn't tell Tsunade, she didn't tell Ino, she didn't even tell Yuki and Yukiko. No one those three knew, but who found it. Suddenly Sakura heard a quiet rapping on her door.

"Come in." Sakura said as she put the book down, got back into bed and sat up. She really wasn't expecting to see Sasuke.

"Hey, how you feeling?" He asked. Sakura raised and eyebrow showing that she wasn't amused with his question and rolled up her left sleeve. There in all its glory was the curse mark and a complicated pattern to go with it.

"Oh." Sasuke answered. Soon something tiny pushed Sasuke out of the way and jumped onto Sakura's bed.

"Oof, Yukiko-chan." Sakura whined. Yukiko in return started to jump up and down on Sakura's bed.

"How are you feeling okaa-san?" Yukiko asked.

"Better, why?" Sakura inquired.

"Because, TODAY YOU SAID YOU'D GO TO THE ACEDEMY WITH ME TO HELP OUT!" Yukiko screamed. Sakura gasped as she jumped out of bed only to get her foot tangled in the sheets and fall.

"And here is Konoha's greatest ninja, falling because of a sheet. Seriously Sakura-chan, you're the top ANBU and you can't even defend yourself against a sheet." Neji joked. Sakura didn't take the joke and threw a kunai at Neji's hair, shopping off a good three inches.

"MY HAIR!" Neji cried as he looked horrified at the hair that was on the floor.  
"And there is one of Konoha's greatest ninja worried about………….. their hair" Sakura whispered. Shikamaru just coming to hear Sakura say that helped her up and patted her on the back.

"Sakura it was for a good cause, you did it when we were gennin in the Forest of Death to protect your team, besides look it grew back." Shikamaru smiled as he picked up a lock of Sakura's matted pink hair. Sakura stifled a giggle, she wasn't on duty, but didn't feel like giggling at the moment.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke said making everyone remember his presence, "um, I made everyone breakfast." Sakura's eyes widened slightly, but then resumed normal sized.

"Thank you Sasuke-k…, I mean Sasuke." Sakura said refraining herself from using the "-kun" suffix. Sakura picked Yukiko up with on arm and leaned her on her hip as she got a better grip on her.

"Is everyone else up?" Sakura then asked. Sasuke just nodded his head and Sakura gave a smirk. "Good." Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Yukiko gulped at the sudden evilness in her throat. Sakura carefully put Yukiko down and smirked.

"Neji, get four buckets, Shikamaru, tons of ice, and Sasuke and Yukiko, just watch." Sakura smirked. By that time Sakura's plan was pretty obvious. They first went to Yuki's room. Sakura crept in very quietly and right as she was going to dump the water on Yuki, Sasuke pulled her back.

"Allow me to do it Sakura, please?" Sasuke whispered in her ear. Being use to the old Sakura, he expected her to blush crazily, but she didn't. That was probably the only good part about her not being the old Sakura. Sakura just nodded and past him the bucket.

_Splash_

"AHHHHHHH IT'S COLD!" Yuki screamed. Everyone but Sasuke and Sakura immediately Yuki glared at Sasuke who just smirked.

"**Uchiha is so going down." **Yuki fumed in his head.

"One down, three to go. Please get dressed Yuki, we done Sasuke." Sakura stated. Yuki's eyes widened. Sakura had planned it, and she dropped the "-kun" suffix. Second room, Jugo and Shikamaru wanted to do this one.

_Splash_

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLDDDDDDD!" Jugo shouted as he jumped out of bed. Once again everyone laughed, except Sakura and Sasuke.

"Get dressed." Sasuke deadpanned as they all left. Jugo just obliged and didn't argue or glare. Next was Suigetsu and Neji had this one.

_Splash_

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Suigetsu cried as he was drenched in icy water. Once again the same people laughed while the other two smirked.

"Please get dressed Suigetsu-san." Yukiko asked. Suigetsu shivered but smiled at the little girl and nodded.

"One more to go." Sakura chuckled maliciously, that freaked everyone out. Sakura made three clones of herself and each of them got a bucket full of water and ice. Sakura stalked her way into Karin's room. Sakura's eyes seemed to have changed; they had just a glint of evilness.

_Splash_

"AHHHHH I'm ALL WET AND COLD! Oh my god who the hell did that I'm going to kill them!" Karin yelled, soon she caught glances with a smirking Sakura.

"Something the matter Karin?" Sakura asked as the clones disappeared.

_Wham!_

Karin punched Sakura with intense speed Sakura couldn't even tell what hit her. All she knew was something hit her and caused her to fly into the wall.

"You stupid good for nothing bitch. You GET ME ALL SOAKED AND THEN YOU ASKED IF SOMETHING WAS WRONG?!" Karin yelled as Sakura staggered to get up. Karin started to make her way to Sakura before someone jumped in front of her.

"LEAVE MY OKAA-SAN ALONE!" Yukiko yelled as she tried to keep Karin away from Sakura.

_Slam!_

Karin had picked Yukiko up and slammed her into the wall and pinned her there. What happened next seriously pissed Sakura off.

"I thought I told you yesterday to keep your god damn mouth shut! I don't care about anything a stupid, little, whiney, snot nosed, and freaky eyed, ugly kid has to say!" Karin hissed. Karin punched Yukiko in the jaw, hard. Sakura swore she heard Yukiko jaw snap. She then punched her in the stomach and kneed poor Yukiko. Before Karin Got a chance to hurt Yukiko in any other way, Sasuke surprisingly grabbed Yukiko.

_Crash!_

Karin and Sakura were both falling out the window, from the third floor floor. Glass shards embedded in their skin, but Sakura didn't care one bit, she ignored the pain and had another thing on her mind, but we'll come back to that later.

* * *

Yukiko was crying hard, her jaw was broken and she was in excruciating pain. Blood was oozing out of her mouth and part of her head. You could see the blood from her stomach seep through her white shirt. Why was she bleeding from her stomach? The answer is because Karin is a cheating bitch and used a kunai along with the rings on her fingers to cut Yukiko. Yukiko's back was bruised and she was in a lot of pain. 

"Yuki! You've obviously been here before, go find Sakura's medical equipment. Jugo! Get a bucket and some towels. Suigetsu! Water, tons of it! Neji! Get a new pair of clothes for Yukiko. Shikamaru! You're a genius, what's the best way to stop the blood from flowing?" Sasuke commanded giving everyone a position to help out.

"No Sasuke! You find the medical bag! I'll stay here with Yukiko! She's blood related to me!" Yuki shouted. Sasuke turned and glared as he helped the girl who was bleeding all over him.

"THIS ISN'T A TIME TO ARGUE! SINCE YOU'RE BLOOD RELATED YOU SHOULD CARE MORE THAN ANYONE TO HELP YUKIKO!" Sasuke shouted back. Yuki just glared and did what he was told.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Karin shouted as Sakura pushed her through the window. Karin should have known better, Sakura gave her a warning the day before and she didn't heed it. Before they landed Sakura got off of Karin and quickly got to the floor with more speed then Lee himself. As Karin was about to land Sakura had a chakara filled kick waiting for her. Karin screamed in agony. 

"I told you, you four eyed bitch if you talk to MY OTOME you will be going through hell from me!" Sakura hissed. Then Karin remembered the day before.

_Flashback_:

"_Listen here little girl, MY Sasuke-KUN will not let you call him by 'Otou-san'! So SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DON'T ASK OR TALK AGAIN!" Karin yelled at the poor little girl. With in seconds the seven year old started crying and Karin found herself pinned against a tree gasping for air as a hand squeezed her throat._

"_No. You listen here, don't YOU EVER TALK TO HER LIKE THAT AGAIN! If you do, I swear on the four past Hokages I will kill you brutally and with no mercy and torture you every second of it and make it a living hell. Do you understand?" Sakura growled out her voice dripping with venom in every word with a nasty bite with it._

"_I will talk to her the way I want." Karin choked out. Bad mistake. Sakura's curse mark started to take over her body as she gathered chakara in her hand and punched Karin square in the stomach and the tree shattered sending thousands of splinters into her back. Karin yelled in pain which resulted in a knee to the stomach and an upper cut to her jaw. The next thing she knew she was on the floor strapped down by roses with thorns, and Sakura also on top of her with a kunai to her throat._

_End Flashback_

Once that memory had passed, Karin looked up to see the curse marked Sakura. Sakura roughly picked Karin up and continuously bashed her face in with chakara powered punches. Sakura inside knew she had to calm herself down, but soon she would, after she got it in through Karin's thick skull that if you messed around with Yukiko, you're going to regret it. Karin's face was all bloody and sakura knew she had probably gotten it through her head. With one last blow to Karin's stomach that sent her through another tree Sakura stopped and left her there. Sakura calmed herself down and the curse retreated, this time even though Sakura couldn't see it, it was on the left side of her back.

* * *

While all the commotion was going on outside, commotion was going on inside. Everyone had brought back what was needed to help Yukiko. Sasuke got straight to work, but first thing he wanted to do was get Yukiko out of the bitch's room so he quickly and carefully picked Yukiko up and ran to the fourth floor and opened the door to his room. His nice clean untouched room, when Sasuke had first gotten there he MADE sure that that room was spotless and spent multiple hours cleaning it, now that didn't matter. This little girl that was probably THE most important thing to Sakura was bleeding like mad. If he remembered correctly from Kabuto, he should treat the head injury first. So Sasuke found the source of the head injury which was kind of hard because Yukiko was squirming around and crying. Once he did manage to find it, he cleaned it up which added to more of Yukiko's crying because of more pain coming and wrapped it tightly, but not too tight on her head. Now came her broken jaw that should be fun. 

"Hey Yukiko, I need you to help my with this please. We need to fix your jaw the best way we can and in order to do that we need to rinse you mouth out with water." Sasuke calmly said getting a nod in return. He grabbed the bucket that Jugo had brought and the water Suigetsu had brought and placed it in front of the girl. Sasuke had gotten on his knees and instructed the sobbing seven year old to do the same.

"Okay, take a swig of the water, swish it around, spit it out and repeat." Sasuke once again instructed with a calm voice, only to be once again granted by a nod. Yukiko's cries had not turned it gurgled cries as she drank some of the water and spit it out, then repeating the process. Sasuke kneeled there, never leaving her side as he put a gentle hand on her back making sure not to hurt her back. After repeating the process for what seemed to be five minutes the bleeding stopped. Sasuke opened Yukiko's mouth extremely carefully and made sure none of her teeth had fallen out, and luckily none did. On the other hand though, she jaw was swelling up badly.

"Neji, run down stairs quickly and grab that ice pack that's in the freezer! Quickly!" Sasuke demanded. With out a word Neji was out of the room. Less the two minutes later he was back with the ice pack. Using one of the un-used towel's, Sasuke wrapped the icepack in it and carefully put it on her jaw and wrapped bandages around her jaw to keep it in place. Now it was time for her stomach and back. Sasuke moved Yukiko's shirt up a little to reveal a giant gash across her stomach. He reached into the first-aid kit and grabbed some numbing cream and more hydro peroxide to clean up her cuts. Once that was done he bandaged up her stomach and pulled her shirt down. Sasuke went to her back and pulled the shirt to her shoulders, it wasn't that bad, it was just bruised. He grabbed more bandages and put wrapped it around her entire back. Sasuke had finally finished his job, and it was a pretty good job. There was one problem though, Yukiko was still crying.

"**Think Sasuke, what did Sakura sing to Yukiko to get her to stop crying?"** Sasuke thought.

"_Snow is falling, kon kon  
Hail is falling, kon kon  
Falling, falling  
Flies up high with hail and snow" _Sasuke started to sing by himself, but then another voice came into the picture, Sakura's. _  
_

_Snow white cotton caps  
All the hills and fields are wearing,  
On the bare old trees the little  
Snow flowers are in bloom" _They sang together and Yukiko's sobs seemed to lessen as Sakura came and picked her up and sat on Sasuke's bed with Yukiko. Sasuke got up and did the same sitting on the opposite side of Yukiko and gently picking her up as Sakura scooted closer, now Yukiko was sitting on her "okaa-san" Sakura AND "otou-san" Sasuke.

_Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,  
Blanketing the countryside,  
As far as you can see.  
Is it a mist, or clouds?  
Fragrant in the morning sun._

_Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,  
Flowers in full bloom._

_  
Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,  
Across the Spring sky,  
As far as you can see.  
Is it a mist, or clouds?  
Fragrant in the air.  
Come now, come,  
Let's look, at last!_

Sasuke and Sakura's voices seemed to go together perfectly and now Yukiko was asleep, in pain yes, but asleep.

"You guys did a great job in healing her." Sakura whispered as she moved a lock of hair out of Yukiko's face.

"Actually Sakura-chan, Sasuke did it all. We just got what he told us to get." Yuki admitted with hate. Sakura didn't care about the hatred in his voice, only about what he said.

"You did Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nervously nodded as he looked down at Yukiko.

"You did a good job. Thank you, and I'm sorry for the blood that's all over your room and clothes. I'll clean it up later." Sakura whispered as she picked Yukiko up carefully getting ready to leave. Sasuke grabbed her free hand though.

"No, it's alright I'll clean up the room." Sasuke said. Sakura just looked at Sasuke and nodded.

"I'll help, no matter what you say, I'm gonna help." Sakura stated. Sasuke just smirked. There's one thing that didn't change about her, her stubbornness. Sasuke didn't let Sakura's hand go though. Instead he pulled her back down onto the bed with Yukiko still in her arms. Sakura was about to answer, but Sasuke cut her off.

"You have glass lodged in your skin, let me get it out." Sasuke deadpanned. Sakura sighed and motioned Shikamaru to come and take Yukiko out of her arms. Shikamaru complied and took Yukiko to the ground floor into his room so e could keep and eye on her.

"Okay." Sakura answered.

"Everyone, leave." Sasuke growled. Everyone raised an eyebrow, but complied.

* * *

"I'm lucky it's only on my upper body." Sakura whispered as she extended her right arm to Sasuke who had a pair of tweezers. 

"Define lucky." Sasuke replied. Sakura gave a small chuckle.

"Depends on how you look at it."

"Like?"

"Well for example, on the plus side I didn't get any in my eye. On the downside I still got hit with glass."

"True."

"Another example, I didn't get that much in my skin, but still have glass in me." Sakura continued.

"So basically you're putting all the plus sides with the down side of you still getting hit?" Sasuke inquired. Sakura just smirked.

"Exactly."

"So tell me, what would a day like this be to you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura thought for a while.

"Thursday."

"Um, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Today is Thursday."

"I know." Sakura answered. Sasuke sighed as he finished taking out the glass shards.

"You're all done." Sasuke said.

"Thank you Sasuke, for everything. Now I'm going to go find Karin and fix her up." Sakura said as she rolled her sleeve down and headed towards the door, but stopped. "So tell me Sasuke, why'd you want to fix me up so badly when you knew I could easily have taken them out by my self?"

"Why'd you accept it?" Sasuke countered.

"To find out why you did and also, to tell you thank you for finding the blue book. Maybe you'll be lucky and I'll tell you what's in it." Sakura said before she left to go find Karin.

**

* * *

A/n: Well, there you have it, chapter 14 right here. Yeah this was a random chapter, but I felt like I had to update this story. Yeah, maybe Sasuke was OOC, but I liked it and it's my story so NYAH . Hope you enjoyed and review please! **


	15. Healing

The Dead Cherry Blossom

**A/n: I'm sorry I keep making new stories and jump from place to place, but it gets boring going along with the same three plot lines. So bear with me will you? **

Karin woke up in her bed with an immense pain in her head. She didn't open her eyes, but she knew her glasses were off. Her back was sore and to basically wrap it up she was in pain, a lot of it.

"_I must've gotten on Sakura's bad side again."_ Karin thought. She opened her eyes and indeed she was in her room. She reached for her glasses and put them up and looked to her left to see Sakura looking at her window.

"So you're up." Sakura said with out turning her back. Sakura was in a black tank top and a pair of her black baggy cargo shorts. The tank top revealed her curse mark and Karin studied it. It was a very unique design and it was indeed hard to describe. If it wasn't a cure scarring, it'd be cool to have as a tattoo.

"It's rude to stare." A voice said from the door frame. Karin looked and her heart melted. It was her 'god' as she loved to put it, Sasuke. Sasuke spared a glance at the beaten up girl who hadn't even been heal yet.

"There's nothing to stare at either. Unless the markings on my left arm or my hair." Sakura added.

"No there is." Karin spoke up in a hoarse voice. Sakura turned her head every so slightly but still kept her eyes on the broken window.

"That is?" Sakura replied.

"It's on the entire left side of your back." Sasuke finished. Sakura's eyes widened a bit, but still kept its lazy look.

"Hm, you don't say." Sakura commented as she turned her full attention to Sasuke and Karin. Karin was still a bloody mess and Sasuke was still Sasuke.

"Sasuke, out."

"But why does he have to leave?" Karin whined. Sakura's eye twitched at her voice.

"Do you want to be healed?" Sakura asked. Karin thought before hanging her head down low and moving her hand as a signal to leave. Sasuke closed the door as he left.

"Why are you helping me?" Karin demanded as Sakura pulled up a chair.

"We may not see eye to eye, but you're still my guest in my house and until you become a citizen, my home I call Konoha." Sakura said as she tied her hair back. "Look I gotta concentrate so don't talk to me, okay?" Karin just nodded her head and felt Sakura's cool chakara rush threw her.** (Heehee Sakura and chakara rhyme).**

**--**

"Neji, I'm bored." Shikamaru complained to his friends. Neji took a glance at the boy who had a pineapple shaped hair style.

"Go to sleep like you usually do." Neji responded.

"I don't wanna. I'm worried about Sakura-chan and Yukiko-chan." Shikamaru said as he inclined his head towards his room where Yukiko lay resting. The two were in the library waiting for either Yukiko or Sakura to wake or show up.

"I'm worried too you know." Neji replied as he looked away from the book he was reading.

"What book are you reading?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know some book on phobias. Did you know if you're afraid of long words it's called Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia?" Neji questioned. **(A/n: I swear that is the true answer, look up phobias on google and go to the phobia list and look up H and its there.)**

"Really? Is there a phobia on vegetables?"

"Um, let me look. Uh, yeah it's Lachanophobia."

"Weird. Okay how about-"

That is how Neji and Shikamaru got over their boredom and worried fit by reading a book on phobias and when people are afraid of things, they'll already know what it is.

--

"I'm bored." Juugo said as he picked up the deck of cards Suigetsu shuffled.

"Yeah, me too. Got any 5's?" Suigetsu replied.

"Go fish."

"Er, I fished a 5! Okay, do you have and –looks both ways like he's a spy and leans in a little- Aces?"

"You cheater! You leaned in to see if I had them!" Juugo shouted as he threw the cards at Suigetsu's face.

"Hey! No I didn't! I creatively won!" Suigetsu defended himself. Just then Sasuke decided to walk in.

"What is the new term for cheating 'creatively winning'?" Juugo growled.

"No, it's the smart people's way of saying it."

"What the hell are you guys bickering about?" Sasuke asked.

"Suigetsu cheated by leaning in to see my cards and calls it 'creatively winning'."

"It's the truth."

"No that's cheating." Sasuke answered as he grabbed a bottle of water and drank it while leaning on the counter to watch the two play.

--

"Done." Sakura whispered as she pulled back. Karin was fully healed and it didn't even look like she got beaten up. Karin was her normal ugly self when Sakura finished. She sat up and moved around a bit. Her muscles were stiff from laying down all that time. Sakura had also gotten up and walked over to the window, careful not to step on any glass. Sakura was lucky though, all she had to do is pick up ten giant pieces of broken glass from Karin's room and then sweep outside's back patio and she'd be done with the glass. With a sigh Sakura started picking up the glass and then pulling off the remainder of the glass that was on the window. After picking up those pieces of glass she left the room and Karin.

--

"You blinked." Suigetsu said to Neji. Neji and Shikamaru had come out of the library after reading up on phobias.

"No way, this game is rigged!" Neji hissed. Shikamaru, Juugo, Suigetsu, and Sasuke all gave Neji a weird look.

"How the Hell do you cheat at this game?" Juugo demanded. Before Neji could answer Sakura had come down in black cargo capris with her legs bandaged up again, black shoes, hair in a ponytail, and a black top with her left arm bandaged up under the mesh top.

"Hyuuga, call someone who can get a new window for Karin's room, tell them just the window part, no installments." Sakura commanded.

"Hai." Neji said before disappearing. Shikamaru wasn't in his lazy attitude as he stood up straight to show respect.

"Nara, clean up the outside patio from any glass."

"Hai."

"Uchiha, take care of Yukiko-chan."

"Why should I accept orders from you?" Sasuke questioned. He soon was pinned up by Sakura who had a kunai pointing at his throat.

"You really are in no position to not follow orders. You still aren't a Konoha citizen again." Sakura growled deadly. Sasuke was indifferent, but inside he was scared. Sakura had just been kind a few moments ago, but not she was acting as if she was running an entire squad of ANBU. Maybe she did, but not at the moment.

"Hai." Sasuke responded making Sakura back up. She looked around a bit with a scowl.

"Where's Yuki?" She asked.

"Right here." Yuki said as he came into the kitchen.

"Where were you?"

"Out and about."

"I want a real answer."

"Why?"

"Yamagata." Sakura growled letting him know she wasn't happy with his answers. **(A/n: I don't know if I gave him and Yukiko a last name)**

"I was in the Hokage's tower. She wished to see me Haruno." Yuki sneered. Sakura glared as he glared back. Yuki back down as her glare increased though.

"I'll be back. Iruka is going to want to know why Yukiko-chan wasn't home. Yamagata, you are to step no where near Yukiko-chan unless asked by Uchiha or herself. Got it?" Sakura commanded.

"What? She's my niece!" Yuki exclaimed. Sakura walk right up to Yuki and looked him straight in the eye.

"Are you defying orders?" Sakura asked deadly with a glare to back it up. Yuk gulped before shaking his head negatively. Sakura smirked as she said, "Good, I'll be back later." And with that she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Why is she acting like that?" Sasuke asked Yuki. Yuki just glared as he stalked away to his room.

"Don't worry Sasuke; she just has to act serious at the moment. She's worried, she has a lot to do and think about. After all, she is the Hokage's apprentice, top medic, and top ANBU." Shikamaru briefed as he left to the patio.

"Uh Sasuke, what do we do?" Suigetsu asked.

"Whatever you want, just stay out of trouble." Sasuke replied.

"Hai." They replied.

--

With Sakura

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Come in." Iruka's voice commanded. Sakura was currently at the Academy, the same place that she had attended. Images of her and Ino racing to see who'd get there fist and also the image of Sasuke and Naruto kissing raced through her mind as she allowed herself a small smile to grace her lips. Sakura gently pushed the door open and entered. She heard gasps from all around as she realized she wasn't wearing her ANBU uniform. Then again she didn't have too, she wasn't on duty.

"Ah, Sakura-san!" Iruka smiled as he looked towards his old student.

"Iruka-sensei." She acknowledged. Iruka chuckled as the rest of the class was dumbfounded.

"Please, I'm not your sensei anymore, it's just Iruka now." Iruka explained. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I'm sorry Yukiko couldn't make it, she had a slight accident." Sakura explained _part_ of it.

"Hm, very well then. I was starting to wonder, especially since you were supposed to help out today."

"Yeah, well I got into an accident too. Anyways, I might not be able to help out when Yukiko comes back due to, certain people." Sakura said. Iruka automatically knew what she was talking about and nodded.

"Hey!" A brown haired boy with piercing, ice blue eyes called out to Sakura. Sakura turned her head to him to show she was listening. "Can you show us a move real quick?" The boy asked. Before Iruka had anytime to even analyze what the boy had said Sakura was already behind the boy wit a kunai to his throat.

"Quick enough for you?" Sakura asked with the cold voice she had to learn. The boy gulped and was too afraid to say anything or nod. The whole class seemed to do the same thing. Sakura let out a cold chuckle as she lowered the kunai.

"Sakura! You just endangered one of my students!" Iruka cried out. As Sakura put the kunai down, the whole class let out the breath they'd all taken in.

"Iruka, sometimes the best lesson is experience because then you know what you're up against. It may be dangerous, but what does not kill you ultimately makes you strongly." Sakura said in her cold voice. Iruka just nodded as Sakura left the boy's side and walked out the door.

--

"Wh-where am I?" Yukiko asked as she tried to sit up, only to be shot down by pain.

"In your room." Sasuke replied as he looked up from the phobia book.

"Otou-san? Where's Okaa-san, what happened?" Yukio questioned as she looked in Sasuke's direction.

"Karin got out of hand, and Sakura is out telling Iruka you can't make it today." Sasuke answered as he got up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I- OKAA-SAN!" Yukiko said in an excited voice. Sasuke turned towards the door with a kunai in hand just in case it wasn't Sakura.

"Uchiha put the kunai down. Yukiko-chan how are you feeling?" Sakura asked the second part in a caring voice.

"It hurts. Everything hurts." Yukiko frowned. Sakura furrowed her browns before walking to Yukiko's side. Sasuke was about to turn to leave like he did when he was in Karin's room before a voice stopped him.

"Please stay."

---

**A/n: Who asked for Sasuke to stay? Yukiko or Sakura? Sorry for not updating lately. Schools back from the horrid winter break. So yeah please Review! **


	16. Kakashi and Naruto step in

The Dead Cherry Blossom

**A/n: I'm sorry I keep making new stories and jump from place to place, but it gets boring going along with the same three plot lines. So bear with me will you? **

**B/n: Yeah I was a bit disappointed, only one person go the answer right. That person was Ane-chan. So great job:D**

"_It hurts. Everything hurts." Yukiko frowned. Sakura furrowed her browns before walking to Yukiko's side. Sasuke was about to turn to leave like he did when he was in Karin's room before a voice stopped him._

"_Please stay."_

_--_

"Please stay." Yukiko……AND Sakura said at the same time. Sasuke was taken back. He would expect Yukiko to say for him to say, But Sakura? The now heartless Shinobi has asked him to stay.

"Please, Sasuke, just can you please um, stay?" Sakura asked a bit nervously as she fidgeted with Yukiko's hair.

"**What the hell am I thinking? I just asked UCHIHA SASUKE, the one whom I used to love and who I spilt my heart out to only to have in thrown in my face to stay." Sakura thought.**

"_**Aww could it be you still love him?" I.S.H teased.**_

"**I thought I got rid of you." Sakura growled in her mind.**

"_**You can't get rid of me darling, I am you. Death do us part love." I.S.H joked.**_

"**At least you're less annoying." Sakura mentally sighed.**

"_**Hm, takes one to know one I guess." I.S.H retorted. **_

"**Go to hell." **

"_**Meet you there." **_

"**Smart ass."**

"_**Rather be a smart ass than a dumb ass."**_

"**I really should see a psychologist."**

"Uh, sure I guess so." Sasuke answered breaking Sakura from her argument. Yukiko smiled and patted the bed for him to sit down. Sakura put her hands on Yukiko's shoulders and sent a little chakara in her to see what was wrong. Once she found out the healing process began.

"So…in the six years I've been gone, you've learned more than Tsunade knows in her entire life." Sasuke said impressed. Sakura smirked, but didn't look up from her work.

"Yes, and more, but you don't need to know that." Sakura answered.

"Aw, and I thought this was going to be a reunion." Sasuke joked.

"_**Did Sasuke just joke around?" I.S.H asked.**_

"**Yes, now shut up I'm trying to catch up."**

"_**Or flirt!"**_

"**I swear I'm going to get rid of you."**

"_**Whatever, bye!"**_

"Okaa-san, Otou-san how do you know each other?" Yukiko asked. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other before sighing. Sakura wasn't about to tell her, but that doesn't mean Sasuke wouldn't.

"Well you see Sakura was always made fun of when she was little." Sasuke began. Sakura reached over Yukiko and hit Sasuke in the jaw.

"That doesn't have to do anything with how we met!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke smirked.

"Actually yea-" Sasuke started out but was interrupted by a shrill voice.

"SASUKE-KUN WHERE ARE YOU MY LOVE!" Karin shouted. Sasuke was about to shout at her to shut up, but Sakura was already at the door.

"SHUT THE HELL UP I'M BUSY IN HERE HEALING YUKIK0-CHAN!"

"SOME KID NAMED NARUTO IS HERE FOR HIM THOUGH BITCH!" Karin shouted again. Sasuke and Yukiko just sighed and waited for the fight to start. Sasuke picked Yukiko up seeing she was done bring healed and set her on his lap and cradled her hoping that she'd fall asleep again.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOUR EYES!"

"I GUESS YOU'RE DEAF AS WELL AS UGLY!"

"AT LEAST I CAN FIGHT!"

"THAT WAS BY PURE LUCK!"

"THEN BRING IT WHORE!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jugo yelled. Karin and Sakura just settled for a glaring contest.

Sasuke looked down at Yukiko to see her in a half dazed state. He started to rock her gently back and forth to ensure that she would sleep.

"**She must still be tired from her injuries." Sasuke thought.**

"You know Sasuke, if you act like this to Yukiko, when you do have kids of your own, you'll be the perfect father." Kakashi said as he appeared at the window reading his Icha Icha Paradise book. Sasuke sighed as he looked back to the door to see Sakura wasn't there, but Naruto was. Soon a huge _Crash_ sound came from the living room as well as a yelp of pain from Karin.

"SEE YOU CAN'T FIGHT FOR SHIT!" Sakura yelled.

"I WASN'T READY!" Karin argued. Then more crashing sounds came from the living room as well as cheering, screaming, and laughter.

"They always like that teme?" Naruto asked as he shut the door. Sasuke nodded and let out a long sigh as he got up and placed Yukiko on the bed and tucked her in tight as he pushed her hair behind her ears and KISSED her forehead. When Sasuke turned around, Kakashi was like this O.\\ **(B/n: The \\ is supposed to be his forehead protector.)** and Naruto was like this O.O.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he straightened up.

"YOU JUST GAVE-" Naruto started to shout before Sasuke tackled him making him quiet.

"Shh!" Sasuke hissed. "She's sleeping."

"Okay, let's go outside then and talk." Kakashi suggested. Sasuke looked at Yukiko before walking out of the room into the living room. The first person he saw was Neji.

"Hey Hyuuga." Sasuke called. Neji stopped chuckling, tearing his eyes from the girl-fight (Sakura got fed up with fighting with chakara and fighting ninja style reducing her to slapping, scratching, pulling hair, etc.) and looked over to the Uchiha and walked to him.

"Hn?" Neji grunted/asked.

"Watch over Yukiko please, Naruto and Kakashi wanna talk to me."

"Sure." Neji answered as he pushed past Sasuke and into the room Yukiko was in. Sasuke followed only to jump out the window and talk to Kakashi and Naruto.

--

**B/n: Wow. It feels like forever since I've updated anything. Sorry If Sasuke was a little too OOC for your guys' taste. It might take me a little longer to update because I'M GROUNDED TILL MY GRADES IMPROVE! Don't worry I will update though. Like always, reviews appreciated.**


	17. Plan

The Dead Cherry Blossom

The Dead Cherry Blossom

**A/n: I'm sorry I keep making new stories and jump from place to place, but it gets boring going along with the same three plot lines. So bear with me will you? **

**B/n: Hey! I'm back...hopefully! I'm super sorry for the long update; it's been a crazy few months! But since no one cares what the author's excuse is, let's get on with the story! And just to let you know this chapter is probably gonna suck because I had the next few chapters ALL planned out, but then I got grounded and as month go by I forgot, and let's face it: I have a short-term memory and the attention span of a five year old….I swear it took me 1 hour to write this little note because I started to stare at a water bottle, something shiny, and a little razor. And you know what SHUT UP ABOUT THE RAZOR! I was using it to make little shapes to put on my project and my project turned out SHINY! Yes, we all know I love the shiny. Haha this authors note was sooo spaztastic.**

**--**

"_Okay, let's go outside then and talk." Kakashi suggested. Sasuke looked at Yukiko before walking out of the room into the living room. The first person he saw was Neji._

"_Hey Hyuuga." Sasuke called. Neji stopped chuckling, tearing his eyes from the girl-fight (Sakura got fed up with fighting with chakara and fighting ninja style reducing her to slapping, scratching, pulling hair, etc.) and looked over to the Uchiha and walked to him._

"_Hn?" Neji grunted/asked._

"_Watch over Yukiko please, Naruto and Kakashi wanna talk to me."_

"_Sure." Neji answered as he pushed past Sasuke and into the room Yukiko was in. Sasuke followed only to jump out the window and talk to Kakashi and Naruto._

_--_

"So what is it?" Sasuke growled. He didn't really want to be here 'catching' up more than likely with his old team when he could be watching Yukiko.

"Teme, just listen." Naruto said as he sat down on a near by tree. Sasuke glared at Naruto, and mouthed 'Dobe'. Before an argument could start Kakashi interrupted.

"The reason we called you out here was because of Sakura." Kakashi explained. At the mention of Sakura's name, Sasuke's head whipped over to Kakashi.

"What about her?" He once again growled. Naruto start laughing and soon fell off the tree branch.

"SASUKE LIKE SAK- OUCH! TEME WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Naruto shouted as Sasuke punched Naruto before he could finish his sentence.

"Like I was saying, Sasuke you've had to of noticed it too. I mean she's not the bubble of joy anymore. She's lifeless. Our Sakura has become a dead cherry blossom." Kakashi sighed as he looked at his Icha Icha Paradise book. He wasn't reading it though, instead of reading the pornographic book, he was looking at a picture. Not a perverted picture, but the picture of Team 7, before they all separated, but mostly at how Sakura was so full of joy.

Sasuke frowned; he knew why she wasn't like she used to be. It was his fault. He left her, when she told him she'd loved him, and then he returned it by knocking her out and leaving her with a 'Thank you'. Not even an explanation for what he meant. He threw her love right back in her face, broke her heart into dust, and made her lifeless.

"Yeah, I've noticed it." Sasuke muttered. It wasn't a fond memory. "But what can we do about it?"

Naruto smiled his toothy grin and Kakashi closed his book, they already had a plan, but Sasuke needed to help.

"Well Teme, if we want OUR Sakura back, we gotta work as a team." Naruto said.

"That's why we need your help. You live with her, for the time being. Unless you get sentenced to death for becoming a missing Nin, then we have some issues." Naruto continued earning a bonk on the head from his ex-sensei.

"Don't be pessimistic!" Kakashi hissed. Naruto rubbed his head slightly murmuring and apology.

"Alright, I'll help." Sasuke agreed. Kakashi and Naruto nodded. The plan would soon begin.

It was time to bring Team 7 back.

--

**B/n: Sorry for the short chapter. But it IS an update right? Enjoy. **


	18. Fate

The Dead Cherry Blossom

The Dead Cherry Blossom

**A/n: I'm sorry I keep making new stories and jump from place to place, but it gets boring going along with the same three plot lines. So bear with me will you? **

**B/n: Rawrr! Hello there! How are you guys? Good? Good.**

**--**

"_That's why we need your help. You live with her, for the time being. Unless you get sentenced to death for becoming a missing Nin, then we have some issues." Naruto continued earning a bonk on the head from his ex-sensei._

"_Don't be pessimistic!" Kakashi hissed. Naruto rubbed his head slightly murmuring and apology._

"_Alright, I'll help." Sasuke agreed. Kakashi and Naruto nodded. The plan would soon begin._

_It was time to bring Team 7 back._

_--_

It had been about a week after the meeting with Kakashi and Naruto and no improvements had been made. Sakura would lock herself inside her room and not be heard from for the entire day. If you were lucky, you'd see her once a day. The ex members of Team Hebi weren't used to this behavior, but the rest of the house was.

"Hey, at least you guys see her at least once a day. Sometimes we only see her once every two weeks." Neji said as the whole house minus Sakura ate breakfast.

"You're kidding." Suigetsu said flabbergasted. Shikamaru and Neji just shook there heads showing they weren't.

"Wow." Jugo said.

"Who cares, if she dies, she dies." Karin snorted. At that very moment Sakura came out with no emotion and had her ANBU uniform on.

"Yukiko, run over to Yumi's house to play, I'll get you when we get home." Sakura said. Yukiko got up from her spot and left the house.

"Why are you ordering my little sister out of the house?" Yuki demanded. Sakura sent him a glare which made him back down.

"Sasuke, Karin. Jugo, and Suigetsu, get in a straight line." Sakura ordered. Hesitantly, they followed commands.

"Their trial is today?" Neji asked. Sakura just look at him, and Neji understood. Yuki, Shikamaru, and Neji all left and came back with their uniforms on.

"Hyuuga in back." 

"Hai!"

"Nara, on the left."

"Hai!"

"Yamagata on the right."

"Hai!" Yuki replied as he understood that this was important. In unison all four ANBU members put their masks on as they lead the ex Sound Nins to see their fate.

--

**B/N: Yeah this is what I like to call a tease! Haha!**


	19. News!

**A/N:**

**Oh wow….hmm, I haven't been here in quite sometime.**

**Good News!**

**I decided to start writing again :D**

**Bad news!  
**

**I don't have a specific date! :D**

**It won't be this week because Friday is Warped Tour and stuff…**

**So **_**hopefully**_** next week?**

**I'll update ALL my stories.**

**Even Start The Sequel to the Devil's Daughter…. I don't have a title for it yet.**

**  
So, keep an eye out for me!**

**-**

**Bella**


End file.
